A Life Spared
by just.young.and.reckless
Summary: Troypay. Don't answer the Door, Don't Leave the House, Don't Answer the Phone, But Most of All, Don't SCREAM. Full Summary Inside! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Trailer

**Summary: ****Don't answer the Door, Don't Leave the House, Don't Answer the Phone, But Most of All, Don't SCREAM**. A quiet, peaceful town in New Mexico becomes dangerous after the raping and slaying of Mrs. Evans, mother of teenage daughter Sharpay. Almost 2 years later, 2 of Sharpay's classmates are found dead and gutted. After Sharpay is attacked and manages to escape, Sharpay and Troy are on the run and they both try to find out who really is causing all the past murders ... and soon to come murders.

**Trailer**

**Sharpay had the prefect life**

Shows: Sharpay bowing to a cheering crowd (flash)

Shows: Sharpay hanging out with her friends (flash)

**Or so it would apear**

Shows: Sharpay crying in her room, holding a picture of her mother

**But things were about to change**

Shows: A man looking at a picture of Sharpay (V.O) "I'm_ coming for you"_

**From bad...to Worst**

Shows: Sharpay screaming as a kinife comes down towards her

**And she must fight for her life**

Shows: Troy and Sharpay standing in their street  
"_Troy I don't know what to do! I have to get out of here" "I know, come on"_

**Now they have to stick together**

Shows: Troy and Sharpay hiding in a closet, standing close together, their lips Inches apart.

**Will love blossom?**

Shows: Troy leaning down to kiss Sharpay

**XDisneyxStarinessX Productions presents….**

**Ashley Tisdale**

Shows: Sharpay backing away from a dark figure (flash)

Shows: Sharpay smiling up Troy (flash)

**Zac Efron**

Shows: Troy running though a hallway (flash)

Shows: Troy pinning Sharpay to a wall (flash)

**A Life Spared **

**Coming soon**

(flash)

Shows: Troy _"This is fun"_

**This is my new story, its based on a dream i had last year and i hope you all like it! Next chapter will be up soon if you all like it!**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was late on Friday night and of course as it's a Friday everyone goes out or has a nice night in, Kim was a normal 16 year old girl, short brown hair, brown eyes, wasn't popular but wasn't unpopular, she had a nice boyfriend, and she got good grades, her life was going great.

Kim sat on her sofa ready for a horror movie marathon, she had the whole house to herself as her parents were at a diner party, she was about to put the DVD in when her phone started to ring; Kim walked over and picked it up, "Hello?" "Hello is Zac there?" Kim heard a deep voice, it was defiantly a mans voice "No sorry you have the wrong number" Kim smiled as the voice replied "I'm sorry" "Its ok bye" Kim put the phone back down and just as she was about to sit down the phone rang again, so again she picked up and said "Hello?" "Hello it's me again" Kim frowned "Oh...Hi" "Want to play a game with me?" Kim looked at the phone, "emmm…" Kim sat down on the sofa "What's your favorite type of movie?" "Horror" "I'm going to ask you questions and if you get them right then you…" Kim cut the person off "Look I'm sorry but I have to go I don't have time to play some game over the phone to a man I don't know!" Before the man could answer Kim hung up on him.

As she walk back to put the phone down it started to ring again, Kim hesitated to answer but the person who was calling refused to take no for an answer. "…Hello?" "You shouldn't have hung up!" It was that voice, that deep voice, but what had once sounded kind now sounded full of hate and anger. "Shall we continue with the game?" "Look, stop calling me I don't want to play your fucking game! You hear me, now leave me alone!" "You love your boyfriend don't you?" Kim nearly dropped the phone "What?" "If you want you and your boyfriend Josh to live then you play my game!" By the sound of the voice she didn't want to argue "Ok I will play your game" Kim could almost picture his evil smile as he said "Good, good now you love horror films, so I will start off easy…Which film is samara from?" Kim knew this question, the ring, it was one of her favorite movies "The ring" Kim started to pace "Very good, now…..who is the killer in "Friday the 13th", Kim paced quicker as she tried to remember, it had been along time since she had watched it and so she could remember so she took a chance…She guessed. "Emmm…Freddy Krueger?" There was a long pause. "Wrong answer! Now look out onto your patio" Kim made her way over to the open windows looking out to her garden and patio, but all she saw was darkness.

"Turn on the lights" Kim reached for the switch, holding her breath as she waited to see what lies out there. As soon as the lights came on, her eyes went wide and her hand went over her mouth, she saw her boyfriend Josh tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth preventing him from shouting or speaking. Kim started to cry as she went to unlock the door but the voice stopped her "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you make one move to open that door and I will kill him, understand?" Kim slowly nodded her head even tho he couldn't see her, but she was wrong, she about to say yes when the man spoke up "good, now next question if you get this right then I will let him go if not then well…."He laughed "you will need to find a new date for prom" Kim was now pale, all the color from her face had gone." Who played Norman Bates in psycho?" Kim knew this, "Anthony Perkins", after a few seconds pause he answer,"Wrong answer" Kim went closer to the window "What!? No its not, that's right, its right! It's right!" Kim started to cry "I was talking about the psycho that was made in 1998; Vince Vaughn played Norman Bates and you gave me the answer to the psycho that was made in 1960, so wrong answer!" As Kim look out at Josh, she saw a dark figure come out from the bushes, it was the man on the phone, Kim put her hand up to the glass as he got closer to Josh but she screamed when the man pulled out butchers knife, Kim went to unlock the door but for some reason it wouldn't move, she had to watch as the man raised the knife and cut her boyfriends throat.

Kim started to cry uncontrollable as she slide down the glass doors as she watch Josh's blood run down his front and she watch as the life went from his eyes and then he fell limp in the chair, she put her head in her hands as she cried, when she looked back up she jumped back from the door, the man was gone, as she brought the phone to her ear, all she heard was the dial tone, Kim dropped the phone and closed the curtains. Then she heard a smash to one of her windows, Kim got up off the floor and slowly started to walk to the other room, she felt as if her heart was pounding at 100 miles per hour, her breathing quickened with every step she took, she was at the door and when she looked out into the hall she saw one of the windows had indeed been smashed, glass was everywhere but there was no sign of anyone at all, the house was quite, but for Kim it was to quite. Kim took a few more steps the broken window, she was about to look out when she heard a slam from behind her. Kim spun round to see the door she had just walked though had been closed, _"That's it! I'm out of here!"_ Thought Kim as she raced for the door but as she went for the handle, the door opened to see the man, he wore all black including a black mask, Kim started to back away from him, but she ran as he raised the knife. Kim opened the living room door and shut and locked it before she ran to the back door, she tried to open it but it refused.

The banging on the door was getting harder so Kim ran to a window and climb though and out into the garden and she ran all the way round the house ducking under all the windows she passed, she was about to run out into the front garden when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her back, The man who had killed her boyfriend and toyed with her all night now had her on the ground with a hand over her mouth stopping her from screaming, he other hand went round his back and pulled out the knife which was still covered in Josh's blood. Kim's eyes went wide as it came down into her chest, Kim felt shearing pain shot though her body before she feel limp in her murderer's arms.

The man picked her up and then tied her and Josh up onto the back garden's tree, were he knew the parents would find them.

The man walked away from the scene and smirked with satisfaction as he pulled out a picture from his pocket, it was a picture of a beautiful girl who looked around 16, she had long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes and a smile that would light up any room, He smiled at the picture "I'm coming for you Sharpay, and very soon we will meet face to face" He pocketed the picture and fled the scene and disappeared into the night.

**OMG that took me 2 hours to write! lol im glad people are interested in the story so i will post the next real first chapter soon, anyway i ave made a real trailer to this story and its on my youtube channel so check it out im really happy with how it came out!**

**Laterz!**


	3. Chapter 1 What A Ride

**Hey sorry its taken me awhile to get this up but I have had no time but anyway heres the next chapter and I will tell you now that there is abit of Troypay at the end**

**Chapter 1**

It was lunch time at East High and a lot of people were running around getting ready for a school trip to London for History class, Not everyone was going, Troy and Sharpay weren't but Ryan, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason and Kelsi were. So the gang would be separated for 2 weeks. "Its too bad you two aren't coming" Chad gave them a sympathetic look, Troy returned it "well we can't help if we were both ill the week we had to give the slips in" "Its just things wont be as fun with out our favorite couple there" everyone on the table started to giggle, Sharpay gave Chad a sharp look "for the last time, we are just friends!" Ryan let out a small laugh "right, sure your 'just' friends" Sharpay turned to him "well Ryan, maybe I should tell everyone who you write about in your journal? The person who you say is the most beautiful girl the whole world!" Sharpay smirked as Ryan went a deep color of red, no could say anymore as Zeke had run up with a newspaper in his hand and was out of breath "Hav…have you guys…seen the front page?..." everyone looked at each other with blank faces, "Kim and Josh have been murdered!" "WHAT!" everyone on the table now forgot anything that was happening as they took it in, Sharpay grabbed the paper and started to read it out loud "Two local teens, Kim Reynolds and Josh Sims, who both attended East High, were found dead, tied to the tree in the Reynolds back garden, both murdered, the whereabouts of the perpetrator are unknown at the present time of the investigation but the police are warning people to be careful out after night fall and to make sure to lock your doors at night, the man, whose identity is also unknown, is very dangerous. More reports shall be followed as the investigation goes on" Once Sharpay had finished, everyone looked at one another, no one was very close to Kim and Josh but to know that two people who had done nothing to nobody were now gone, that of course was enough to bring anyone down. Once word had gotten out, the whole school was talking about the killer in Albuquerque.

**Sharpay's POV**

The next day went by quickly and soon me and Troy went to say goodbye to everyone, knowing it would be 2 weeks until they returned, " I'm gonna miss you Ryan" I gave Ryan a big hug not wanting to let go, me and Ryan had never been apart for more then 2 days let alone 2 weeks. "Me too Sharpay, me too" Ryan put his hands on my shoulders and said "you take care of yourself you hear me, I don't like that im leaving you here alone" I couldn't help but smile at his concern "Don't worry Ryan I'll be fine and I will have Troy to look after me" "Oh that's makes me feel loads better" Ryan smirked as I hit him playfully on his arm "I'm kidding Sharpay I know you will be fine" Ryan let go of me and turned to Troy "Look after her will you? I still don't like that I'm leaving her alone, what with this murder investigation going on" Troy smiled as he walked over at put his arm around me "Don't worry Ryan I will make sure she's safe, I promise" Ryan smiled at him "Thanks". I said goodbye to everyone else and soon they all got on the bus that would take them to the airport. Me and Troy waved as they pulled away and soon they were gone, I turned to Troy and said "What do you want to do now?" "Well seeing as it's a Friday and your dad is away for the weekend, do you want to come over and watch a movie?" "Only if I can pick the movie" Troy smiled "Of course" We both laughed as we got into his car and drove to his house.

When we arrived at Troy's we went inside, as Troy made the popcorn I picked out a DVD. Troy walked back into the room and said "I hope you haven't picked out some corny chick flick" I giggled "No" I held up the DVD "When a stranger calls" Troy sat down as I put the DVD into the player, I grabbed the remote and then sat next to Troy, "You know if I didn't know you, I would never think you would be into horror films" I smiled at him "There is nothing better then a horror film and 'when a stranger calls' is one of my faves" I pressed play and the film started, I snuggled closer to Troy and rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head, _"I love it when his does that…wait…what am I saying? Ok Sharpay just watch the movie…"_I put some porn corn in my month and started to watch the film.

I felt myself being gently woken, I didn't want to move I was so relaxed but what ever or who ever was waking me had no intention of stopping. I opened my eyes to see Troy looking down at me, "Hey sleepy head" A smile lighted up his handsome features _"Wait when did he become handsome?" _I sat up and looked over to the clock, it read 9:30pm, I turned back to Troy "I should go home, its getting late" "Are you sure? You can stay if you want" I smiled and I really wanted to but I knew if I did then I wouldn't be held responsible for my actions "No its ok but do you want to come over tomorrow?" "Sure…."Troy locked eyes with me we held it for a minute but then Troy looked away and he started to blush _"That's so cute" _I gave him a small smile Which he returned "I'll give you a ride home". We both got up and made our way to the front door and went to his car, just as I was about to reach for the handle Troy opened it for me "Awww such a gentleman" Troy blush again as he closed the door and went round to the other side. Once we were in, Troy started the car and we made our way out onto the roads and headed to my house.

We had been riding for 5 minutes, in silence but not the bad quite, Oh no we never had them we always had comfortable silence, I reached over and turned on the radio and some old song was ending I was about to change the station over when Rihanna's new song,' I hate that I love you', came on. I sat back and closed my eyes, I loved this song, I guess I could relate to it, just lately as you may have noticed I have been having strange feelings for Troy, I know I shouldn't but I do, I mean in primary school I had a crush on him but when I started High school the feelings just short of faded, but now I think they are coming back, or maybe they never went away? Oh I really I don't know.

**Normal POV**

Sharpay let out a small sigh; Troy looked over and couldn't help but smile at the sight, Sharpay had her eyes closed and her head resting back, she looked like she was deep in thought, _"She really is beautiful" _Troy looked back at the road and as soon as the song ended they pulled up at Sharpay's house, which I might add, was huge!

Sharpay opened her eyes and saw she was home, she got her bag and turned to Troy, "Thanks for the ride home" Troy turned more towards her "Are you sure you will be alright by yourself?" Sharpay giggled "Yes I'm sure the 16 year old can take care of her self in her own home" Troy didn't laugh "I'm being serious Sharpay I don't like the thought of you being on your own, what this is investigation going on" Sharpay stopped giggling and raised her hand to put it on his cheek "I'll be ok Troy I will call you if anything bad happens…or…" "Or if you want me to come and pick you up, my parents said it's ok if you want to stay with us for the weekend while your dad is away" Troy lent into her small hand and put his over it, they locked eyes again and soon they were both starting to lean in when…..a trash can blows over and the sound pulls them apart. Sharpay pulls away and gets out and shuts the door, she waves to Troy and starts to walk up to her door as she pulls her keys out. As soon as she opens the door she looks back to see Troy still sitting there, waiting to make sure she got in safely, Sharpay smiled and waved one last time as she saw Troy start the car and drive away, Sharpay closed her door and leant on it _"wow that was some ride"_

**Well I think I made that longer but to me it still looks abit short if it is then please tell me and I will try and make it longer for next time but like I said Im still gettin use to writin lol anyway I will get the next chapter up soon coz that is were things will start to heat up! Please review its means alot to me! and if i get enough then I will post the next chapter really really soon!**


	4. Chapter 2 Sharpay's Diary

**Heres chapter 2! **

**Oh and there is a A/N at the bottom**

**Chapter 2**

Sharpay went up to her room and got changed into short black shorts and a light pink tank top that read 'Drama Queen' in sliver writing, once she was had changed she put a brush though her hair and then went down stairs to lock the doors and set the security alarm. Once she knew the house alarm was on she went back up to her room and got out her diary. Sharpay opened it up to the next clean page and started to write…

_Dear Diary,_

_Ryan left for the skool trip today_ _and dads away on business so he wouldn't be back until Monday morning so I'm alone until then…fun!...__Not__! Well Troy said I could stay at his, I almost took his offer but I have to get my feelings about him straight!__And there has been a __**Murder!!! **__Kim and Josh, its sad, I didn't know them but still, a murderer in Albuquerque! Its scary…It's the first time something has happened like this since…since…mum died. OMG I have only just realised that was the last time anything…bad happened here...2 years ago! I don't even want to think about wot happened…It's just so hard even now to think, I don't I can even say it…_

As Sharpay was writing this she saw tear marks forming on the page, for a second she didn't know wear they were from but then she realised she had started to cry…

_Ok let's talk about something else!_

_Me and Troy almost kissed!!! YES Me and Troy!!! If it wasn't for that bloody trash can falling over and pulling us apart then we would of kissed, I wonder if he likes me? or was he just caught in the moment? Or was he just being nice coz I was the one who started to lean in? I hope things don't get awkward between us, I don't think they will coz we are good friends but I want us to be more I know its wrong but then again why is wrong? Coz we are friends? Well loads of people who are friends go on to the next step so why cant we? Maybe he doesn't even think of me that way maybe he was just being nice…_

Sharpay was interrupted by the phone ringing, she put her pen down and reached over and picked up the phone, "Hello?"….

**Who's on the phone?...**

**Next chapter will be called...The phone calls**

**Sorry its really short but if u all want i can get the next chapter up...maybe later tonight or first thing tomorrow, when do u want it up? tell me in ur reviews!!**


	5. Chapter 3 The Phone Calls

**Just to recap...(remember Sharpay is writing in her diary)**

_**Me and Troy almost kissed!!! YES Me and Troy!!! If it wasn't for that bloody trash can falling over and pulling us apart then we would of kissed, I wonder if he likes me? or was he just caught in the moment? Or was he just being nice coz I was the one who started to lean in? I hope things don't get awkward between us, I don't think they will coz we are good friends but I want us to be more I know its wrong but then again why is wrong? Coz we are friends? Well loads of people who are friends go on to the next step so why cant we? Maybe he doesn't even think of me that way maybe he was just being nice… **_

**Sharpay was interrupted by the phone going, she put her pen down and reached over and picked up the phone….**

**So who is calling Sharpay?**

**Read on to find out...**

**Chapter 3**

"Hello?" Sharpay waited for an answer….

"Hey" Sharpay smiled "Hey Troy" Sharpay leaned back onto her pillows "Whatz up?" "nothing much I was just makin sure you were ok" Sharpay started to fiddle with the phones wire "Awww your so sweet" "That's why you love me" Sharpay eyes went wide _"OMG does he know?! Is that the real reason he is calling?!" _"Wh...What did you say?" Troy laughed "I was kidding Sharpay" Sharpay relaxed back into the pillows "Oh right yeah" Sharpay heard Troy make a small sigh "Are ok Troy?" Troy didn't answer "Troy?!" "Huh...Oh yeah I'm fine just have something on my mind that's all" Sharpay frowned "What's wrong? You know you can talk to me Troy" Sharpay could almost hear him smile "Yeah...I know"

Sharpay had a small smile, the way he said it, it was so warm and Sharpay knew Troy was telling the truth "Well come on then, tell me what's wrong" Troy sighed again "Well I like this girl" Sharpay frowned again "Really? Who is she?" "I'd rather not say right now but I can tell you that she is beautiful and kind and funny and we haven't been friends for long but I think im I love with her and right now she's not here and I really miss her even though I know it won't be long before I see her again" Sharpay took this all in and only one person came to mind…Gabriella.

Sharpay took a breath "Are you going to ask her out?" "I will when I see her again, I mean I have never known anyone like her before, it's like no words came explain her, you know?" Sharpay held back the tears now forming in her eyes "Yeah…I know what you mean" Sharpay wiped the tear now falling down her smooth cheek "Are you ok Sharpay?" "Yeah...Yeah I'm fine emmm I have to go" "Ok I guess I will see you tomorrow then…are you sure you're ok?" Sharpay sat up "I'm fine but I really have to go so I'll talk to you later bye Troy" Sharpay didn't give Troy the chance to say goodbye, she just put the phone down.

Sharpay turned back to her diary and started to write….

_That was Troy, he just called me and OMG he is in love with Gabriella! He said he was love with a girl who is not here right now, Gabi's on the trip. And he said he has not been friends with her long, Troy has only known Gabi for halp a year now, and he said she is beautiful, kind and funny! It all fits Gabi!!!_

_Oh no the phones ringing again, it must be Troy Oh god I don't want to talk to him! Well he can just talk to the answer machine for all I care!_

_OMG he doesn't want to give up, I'm gonna have to talk to him….Hold on I'll be right back…_

Sharpay picked up the phone "Troy I said I'm fine ok I will just see you tomorrow!" "This isn't Troy" Sharpay froze "Oh I'm sorry I thought you were…" "You thought I was Troy" As Sharpay listened to him, she could tell it was a man because of his deep voice "Yeah...If you're calling to talk to my dad, he's away on business" "I know" Sharpay sat up and frowned "well then who are you calling for?" The man gave out a small laugh but it didn't sound too pleasant "Why don't we talk Sharpay?" Sharpay really didn't like this "How...How do you know my name?" "You gave it to me" Sharpay thought back "No…I didn't, how do you my name!" Sharpay was now shouting "Oh know…looks like I let that one slip" Sharpay heard a menacing laugh and then the dial tone.

Sharpay put the phone down with a shaky hand and went back to her diary…

_OMFG that was sooo scary!!!! I just had this phone call from this man, at first I thought it was for dad but then he said my name and I __NEVER__ gave it to him!!! I don't know how he knows me but OMG I'm so freaked!! As much as I don't want to, I'm gonna call Troy, he is the only person I have left to talk to!!!!_

_Toddles_

_Sharpay_

_xoxoxox_

As Sharpay was about to pick up the phone it started ringing, Sharpay took a deep breath and answered "Hello?" But their was no answer, "Hello? Evans residence" but all that could be heard was deep breathing "Who the hell is this?" But still no answer only the breathing. "If this is some kinda prank call then stop it you asshole! Its not funny" Sharpay slammed the phone down and took another breath before she picked up the phone and dialled Troy's number.

Sharpay waited for a few seconds before she heard Troy's voice "Hello?" "Hey Troy it's me" "Oh hey Shar, are you ok?" Sharpay again leaned on her pillows and replied "No I have been getting these weird phone calls and they have really scared me" "Do you know who it was?" Sharpay felt herself beginning to cry, that was how scared she was!,

"No…but Troy they knew my name! And I didn't even give it to him" Sharpay could hear Troy about to answer when all of a sudden the goes dead, Sharpay ties to get it to work but nothing. Sharpay went down stairs and found the fuse box but their was nothing wrong, there was only one other reason, the cable must of broke. Sharpay didn't like the idea of going outside to check so she made her way back to her room but not before checking the alarms. Sharpay looked at the clock and it read 11pm so she decided to go to sleep, once Sharpay was under the covers she heard the door bell ring, _"That's odd who would be knocking at this time of night?" _Sharpay lifted the covers and walked down towards the front door, Sharpay took a breath and opened the door to see Troy.

Sharpay smiled and let him in "Troy what are you doing here?" Troy took off his jacket "Well you said you were scared and then the phone died so I wanted to make sure you were ok so I drove down here" "Thanks I could use the company, do you want to go up to my room?" "Lead the way" Sharpay and Troy walked up to Sharpay's room.

"So…do your parents know you're here?" they were sitting on Sharpay's double bed "No, as it turns out after I drove you home I get back and I get a call from my dad saying that my mums friend has had a bad fall and they were close by so they are going to stay with her for a few days so I'm on my own" Sharpay smiled "looks like we are both alone"

Troy gave her his breath taking smile and said "No...we have each other" "yeah I guess we do" Sharpay couldn't help but put her head down as she blushed. Troy smiled at this _"She is so cute when she blushes" _Sharpay looked back up "So do you want to stay over?" Troy nodded "Yeah that would be great"

Troy and Sharpay both got ready for bed, well mostly Troy because Sharpay was already ready. Sharpay turned round to see Troy standing there only in his boxers, Sharpay had to fight with herself not stare but she couldn't help her self, she defiantly took the sight of his tanned and toned chest to memory, not that she would ever forget this!

Troy saw her staring and blushed slightly "Is this ok? I can put my shirt back on?" Sharpay seem to be in a trance "No its fine" Troy nodded "So you were telling me about these calls you got earlier" Sharpay came out of her trance and nodded her head "yeah they freaked me out is all, but the scary thing is, he knew my name" Troy went over to Sharpay "Well don't worry I'm here now, I'll keep you safe" Troy pulled Sharpay into a warm hug. After a few minutes they pulled away and once again they locked eyes and again they started to lean in but then Sharpay's Mobile **(Sorry I'm from England its really odd for me to say Cell phone so Im gonna call them mobile phones coz that's wot they r called in Britain sorry if anyone is bothered by this but its easier for me)** went off telling her see had a text, they pulled apart and Sharpay picked up her phone and flipped it open to see she did have a new message but it was from a anonymous caller, Sharpay pressed the button to read it but she didn't like what she read….

_Hope you enjoy your kiss!_

Troy saw Sharpay's face "What's wrong?" Sharpay snapped her head back "Nothing" Sharpay turned off her phone and put it back down on her desk. Sharpay turned back to Troy "Troy could you sleep in here tonight? I'm still abit freaked from those calls and I would feel safe if you were here with me" Sharpay looked up to see Troy was smiling "Of course if that's what will make you feel safe" Sharpay smiled "Thanks Troy"

They both got into Sharpay's bed and turned out the lights, Troy felt Sharpay turn towards him so he also turned to face her, "You ok?" even in the dark Troy could see her smile "I am now" Sharpay snuggled closer to him so her head rested under his head, Troy wrapped his arm around her waste and puller her even closer. Sharpay let out a small but content sigh. Troy smiled and kissed the top of her head and at the same time taking the heavenly scent of her smooth hair. After a few minutes Troy could hearand feel her soft and soothingly warm breaths, telling Troy that she was asleep, Troy kissed her head one more time and rested his head down on Sharpay's soft pillows and just as he was falling asleep he whispered "Good night Sharpay I love you"

**A/N **

**Well i think we now know who he likes! and i feel soooo bad they havin kissed yet but dont worry that will come later on in the story! please review!!! it doesnt take up too much of your time and it means alot to me! I will have the next chapter up soon!**


	6. Chapter 4 A Morning With Troy

**Just to recap…**

They both got into Sharpay's bed and turned out the lights, Troy felt Sharpay turn towards him so he also turned to face her, "You ok?" even in the dark Troy could see her smile "I am now" Sharpay snuggled closer to him so her head rested under his head, Troy wrapped his arm around her waist and puller her even closer. Sharpay let out a small but content sigh. Troy smiled and kissed the top of her head and at the same time taking the heavenly scent of her smooth hair. After a few minutes Troy could hear and feel her soft and soothingly warm breaths, telling Troy that she was asleep, Troy kissed her head one more time and rested his head down on Sharpay's soft pillows and just as he was falling asleep he whispered "Good night Sharpay I love you"

_**Hope you all like the new chapter! sorry it took so long to update!!!**_

**Chapter 4**

Sharpay started to stir as the light hitting her eyes refused to die down, as Sharpay opened her eyes she was meet with a picture perfect sight, Sharpay couldn't stop the smile that was now spread across her face. Sharpay was still facing Troy and she now realised that Troy's arm was still around her waist, and they were chest to chest with each other. Sharpay didn't move, all she did was watch him sleep peacefully with a small smile on his face. Soon Troy stirred and slowly opened his eyes. When he saw Sharpay his smile grew.

"How long have you been watching me?" Troy rested his head on his hand as he sat up a little, not right up but just so he could look down at Sharpay as she rested on her back.

"Few minutes" Troy started to play lightly with Sharpay's golden locks. "Can I ask why?"

"You looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you" Sharpay had a small smile as she blushed

Troy chuckled lightly "You do that a lot"

Sharpay frowned "do what?" Troy stroked the side of her face "Blush, you have been doing that a lot lately….and I think it's cute"

Sharpay giggled "You do?!" Troy chucked again "yeah it adds to your natural beauty" Sharpay raised her freshly wax eyebrows "Troy Bolton how corny was that!"

"Well what do you expect, I have just woken up, had no breakfast…And I'm a gentleman!" Troy gave her a charming smile.

Sharpay locked eyes with him and smirked "Well now that we have had a good laugh, do you want to go and start making breakfast for us?"

"Oh and what makes you think im gonna make breakfast for you!?" Troy smirked back at her.

Sharpay only smirked more "Coz I know you can cook great breakfasts and it's my house so as it's my house it's my rules!" Sharpay stuck her tough out at him.

Troy sat up "Oh so that's how its going to be is it?" Troy reached be hide him and got hold of a pillow "Well then bring it on!" Troy hit her with the pillow as Sharpay screamed and grabbed another and started to hit him as well.

Soon Troy and Sharpay were fighting with the pillows and laughing so hard their sides were beginning to be really painful. "Troy…Troy please stop!!…I need to breathe!" Once they had got their breathe back and had put down the pillows they turned to each other and smiled, "What are we like?"

Sharpay smiled evilly "Something like this" Sharpay suddenly tackled him and they both went crashing to the floor but thanks to Sharpay's soft carpet they didn't get hurt.

Instead Sharpay was lying flush against Troy, Sharpay raised her head to see Troy was smiling "Wow you are so unpredictable" Sharpay smiled and raised herself up but instead of getting off Troy, she sat on his bare stomach, Troy mumbled "That's one of the reasons why I love you"

Sharpay leaned closer "Huh? What did you say?" Troy moved underneath her "Emmm I said…That's one of the reasons why I like you" Sharpay moved down his stomach a little bit more so she could whisper in his ear very seductively , "Are you sure that's what you said Bolton?"

Troy's breathe caught in his trough as he felt Sharpay's warm breathe tickling his left ear and her warm thighs against his waist, "Ye…Yes" Sharpay leaned back up and smiled "So about that breakfast?" Troy smiled and sat right up as Sharpay slid onto his lap with a gasp, "Lead the way Evans"

"So much for a five star breakfast!" Sharpay and Troy were sitting on the island **(I'm not sure if that's what they r called, all I'm talking about is a table in the middle of the kitchen, if its wrong please tell me and give me the right name for it) **in Sharpay's kitchen, with jam on toast in their hands **(don't ask me why jam on toast, it was just the first thing that came into my head)**, "Well theirs gratitude for ya" Troy acted as if he was shocked and hurt.

"Grow some back bone will ya" Sharpay smiled as he replied "wow…your cold" Sharpay leaned fall wards on the table "As ice"

Once they had finished their breakfast, Troy went home to have a shower and get a change of clothes. Sharpay went to do the same as she made her way to her bathroom. An hour later she walked out of her bathroom and went straight into her walk closet

_**Sharpay's POV**_

"_Wonder what I should wear __today?" _I started to go through my outfits, boy do I have a lot! I picked out a pair of black tight fitting jeans and a purple tank top which read _"I'm with the band"_ and it has a sliver guitar on it **(A/N I do have that top and I love it so I put it into ma story lol) "**_I remember on my 16__th__ B-day a few months ago Troy gave this to me." _I put the clothes down on my bed as I went to find some matching accessories. I picked out some black pumps, a sliver heart necklace and a sliver belt to go over the top of the top, lol that was kinda funny, don't ya think? Like it matters anyway, coz im getting ready for Troy to take me out…Oh did I not say before well I will say it now, Troy says he's taking me out for a few hours, so I must look perfect!.

Once I was changed I applied my make-up, I kept it simple, black eyeliner, black eye mascara, little purple eye shadow and clear lip gloss. Once I knew my make-up was perfect I started on my hair, I got out my curlers and turned them on, once they were hot I started to curl the ends of my natural straight hair.

As I looked in the mirror I admired my work, I look great, if I do say so myself! I walk over to my desk and picked up my phone and turned it on, and it said I have had 6 missed calls and 1 new message and they were all from a outside number, and it all came back to me, what has been happening, the odd phone calls and that text I got last night, I pressed the button to read the message and all it read was…

"_You look so beautiful when you sleep! I wonder if you will sleep alone tonight?."_

I could feel by breathe becoming quicker, I knew I should tell Troy but this is probably nothing...Right?

I shut the phone and put it in my bag and put my bag on my shoulder and I walk down the stairs, with my stomach In knots.

_**Normal POV**_

As Sharpay walked into the living room she saw Troy sitting on the sofa. "Troy how did you get in? And how long have you been here?" Troy got up and said "I have been here for about an hour now"

Sharpay frowned "Why didn't you come and get me?" Troy replied "You were in the shower and I know how long you take to get ready so I sat in here"

Sharpay put one hand on her hip "And how did you get in?" Troy looked at her with concern _"There is something wrong, I know there is" _Troy replied "I know were the spare key is, remember?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and let out a sigh "Yeah I remember" Troy walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder "Are you ok?"

Sharpay put on a fake smile "Yeah I'm great…so were are we going?"

Troy smiled "well since we woke up late and someone spent all morning getting ready, I was thinking why don't we go and have a meal then I take you to the movies, how does that sound?"

Sharpay smiled again but this time she meant it "That sounds out of this world"

Troy smiled as he linked their hands together "Well then what are we waiting for?"

**Not much happening in this chapter i know..well apart from all the Troypayiness (Mine and Jenna's** **(xirisx) word! lol)**

**But I promise that very soon things will start to take a scary and drama filled turn!!!**

**Please Review:) **

**And i will have the next chapter up soon!**


	7. Chapter 5 Goodnight kisses

**Sorry for the wait but i have had no time to update, I have been in a carnival with my drama group last weekend (we came 3rd!!!) and I have been getting ready for that but anyway heres the next chapter!!!**

**Oh and...HSM 2 ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Here in england HSM 2 doesnt come out until the 21st septmeber but i have downloaded it (legally) and watched it and OMG Its sooooo good!!!**

**If you know me from youtube then with my Troypay videos you will deff see HSM 2 in it!**

**Sorry lol i just had to get that out!**

**Anyway just to recap...**

As Sharpay walked into the living room she saw Troy sitting on the sofa. "Troy how did you get in? And how long have you been here?" Troy got up and said "I have been here for about an hour now"

Sharpay frowned "Why didn't you come and get me?" Troy replied "You were in the shower and I know how long you take to get ready so I sat in here"

Sharpay put one hand on her hip "And how did you get in?" Troy looked at her with concern "There is something wrong, I know there is" Troy replied "I know were the spare key is, remember?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and let out a sigh "Yeah I remember" Troy walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder "Are you ok?"

Sharpay put on a fake smile "Yeah I'm great…so were are we going?"

Troy smiled "well since we woke up late and someone spent all morning getting ready, I was thinking why don't we go and have a meal then I take you to the movies, how does that sound?"

Sharpay smiled again but this time she meant it "That sounds out of this world"

Troy smiled as he linked their hands together "Well then what are we waiting for?"

**So heres the next chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

_Dear Diary,_

_**Today has been the best**__** day of my life!!!!!!!**_

_First me and Troy went to a restaurant for a meal and OMG it was really expensive but he wouldn't let me pay! And then we went to the movies! We saw Rush hour 3 its was sooo funny! me and Troy couldn't stop laughing!_

_But wot happened after that is the best part!!!_

_We were walking home and it was still abit early so Troy said let's go for a walk in the park, so we walked for about 20 mins and we then found a open area with no people there so we sat down and by then it was already dark but it was one of them starry nights and their was a full moon (I know could it of been any more romantic?!)_

As Sharpay was writing what happened, she thought back to the talk they were having….

**(Flashback)**

**Troy and Sharpay were now lying on the grass looking up at the stars**

"**So have you enjoyed tonight?" Troy turned on his side to face Sharpay **

"**Yes, thanks for taking me out Troy" Sharpay gave him a small smile** **as she faced him as well.**

**Troy faced the sky again as Sharpay moved and rested her head on Troy's shoulder and resting her arm over his chest and Troy wrapped his arm around her shoulders, they stayed like that, both just loving being in each others arms until Sharpay broke the silence by giggling a little.**

"**What's so funny?" ****Troy smiled down at her**

**Sharpay giggled "Well if you think about tonight, it's been abit like a date"**

**Troy chucked "yeah I guess it has, but we are just friends so we know that nothing will happen…right?"**

**Sharpay looked into his eyes "How would you feel if we did…you know...go out?"**

"**Why do you ask?" Troy sat up along with Sharpay**

"**Well let's just say that I know someone who thinks that we would make a good couple and we should give it a shot" Sharpay didn't look at Troy, she couldn't**

"**Who? Come on everyone says that we should go out but I mean we are just friends…and emmm…Well how would you feel?"**

"**I don't know…It doesn't even matter anyway like you said we are just friends and you like Gabi anyway so forget I said anything" Sharpay held back the tears as she got up**

**Troy sat up and grabbed Sharpay's arm and pulled her back down "Ok hold up, what makes you think I love Gabriella?"**

"**You said you haven't been friends for very long and that she isn't here right now and that all leads to Gabriella" Sharpay was now crying**

**Troy wiped her tears away lovingly with his thumbs "Sharpay, I don't love Gabi, not like that anyway, I'm in love with someone else…I'm in love with you" **

**Sharpay stopped crying and looked into Troy's eyes and smiled "Really?" Troy smiled too "Really"**

**They both started to lean in when Troy's phone goes off telling him he has a new message, he quickly pulls it out and turns to Sharpay "Sorry I just have to quickly text back, its my dad" Sharpay nods as she sees him quickly write a message and sends it, once he was done he turns back to Sharpay **

"**Now wear were we?" Sharpay giggled "Right about here" They both leaned in again, when Sharpay's phone went off! Telling her she has a message!**

"**You can answer it if you want" Sharpay shakes her head "Nah I'll get it later"**

"**It might be important, go on, answer it, I'm not going anywhere"**

**Sharpay pulls out her phone and reads her new text, only to go pale…**

'_Awww isn't this nice, full moon, clear sky filled with stars, no one around…but that's were you__ are wrong Sharpay coz I'm here and believe me when I say I will see you tonight!'_

**Sharpay looks back up at Troy "Can we go home please?!"**

"**Why what's wrong?" Troy stands up with Sharpay and puts a hand on her shoulder "Nothing it's just…I'm getting cold and I want to go home"**

**Troy frowned as he knew something was wrong but he didn't press the subject, he put an arm round her and walked her home in silence.**

**Once they got to Sharpay's front door Troy turned to her "well I've have had a great night" **

"**You not coming in?" Troy gave her a small smile "Sorry my mum and dad are coming home tomorrow and I have to clean up the place"**

**Sharpay nodded "Oh ok well I guess I will see you soon" Sharpay turned to open the door but Troy turned her back round to face him**

"**Wait! There is something that I didn't give to you tonight" Sharpay looked at him and smiled "What is it?" Troy also smiled "This"**

**Troy pulled her into a kiss, at first Sharpay stood there to shocked to move but when she felt Troy's tongue against her bottom lip asking for entrance, she gave it to him and she responded to his kiss with just as much passion.**

**Soon Troy backed Sharpay up and pressed her back to the door as they continued ****the kiss, seemingly breaking all the rules of biology that insists that people need oxygen to live.**

**A few more minutes passed by and then that's when they really had to stop for air, both of them breathed very heavily as they got their breath back but not once did they look away from each other**

**They both smiled at each other, "Wow" **

**Sharpay giggled "Wow is right, do you really have to go home now?"**

**Troy pressed his forehead against hers "I'm afraid so but I will stop by tomorrow" Troy gave her a small kiss "You know, after I have cleaned the house for my parents"**

**Sharpay laughed "Well then I won't see you until next week" Troy pretended to be hurt "Hey! Ok now that hurt"**

**Sharpay smile grew "Would a kiss make you feel better?" Troy pretended to be deep in thought "Let me think about that…Its worth a try" Troy kissed Sharpay for a few minutes before pulling away**

**Sharpay giggled again "You know I never thought you would think of me this way, I have been in love with you for a while now and all this time you liked me too"**

"**I never liked you!" Sharpay frowned**

"**I loved you!" Sharpay smiled as she kissed Troy one more time **

**"So are we going out now?" Sharpay bit her bottom lip **

**"Well have I kissed anyone else tonight?" Sharpay smiled "No"**

**"Well I have to go now but I will call you tomorrow" Troy grabs her hand and pulls it to his lips and kisses her hand**

**Sharpay smiled and nodded "Ok see ya soon"**

**Troy smiled "Oh you can count on that"**

**(End of flashback)**

_I still can't believe it I'm going out with __**Troy Bolton!!!**_

_Toddles_

_Sharpay_

_xoxoxox_

**Yay!!! ****They are together!!!**

**Oh and i couldnt think of a movie for them to see so i said rush hour 3 coz i saw it yesturday and OMG it really is funny! If u haven't seen it yet u should!**

**But who is texting Sharpay? **

**Well who ever it is, is coming to her house in the next chapter!**

**Lots of drama coming really, really, really soon!!!!!**

**Please review if you want to see more!**


	8. Author's Note VERY IMPORTENT!

**I'm so so so so so sorry for not updatin but I guess I ave one of those writers block things coz every time I start to write the new chapter I don't know how to get it started **

**Also I wasn't planning on Troy and Sharpay getting together this fast I was going to wait for the later chapters coz it would most likely read better but I was running out ideas on how to keep them apart so I'm still thinking if I should change that **

**Like make it Sharpay's dream? **

**What I'm thinking is... **

**What if Troy and Sharpay getting together in the last chapter was really just Sharpay dreaming? I mean they did go to the movies and the meal but they didn't kiss or admit how they really feel **

**Coz then I can write it how I had planned it and I think that will be better**

**What do think? Please tell me **

**I want to do it that way but if you guys are happy with it being how it is then I will work around it!**

**Again sorry for not updatin!**


	9. Chapter 6 Just A Dream

**I desided that I would go with my idea and make it Sharpay's dream so heres the next chapter**

**Chapter 6**

Sharpay was suddenly awoken by a loud noise from outside; she sat right up in bed

"_It was just a dream…Troy doesn't love me" _Sharpay let out a sad sigh and got out of bed, now wide awake

Troy and Sharpay did go out to the movies and they did have a meal and yes they even went to the park but Sharpay writing in her diary saying that Troy told her that he loves her didn't happen, this is what happened…

**(Flashback)**

**Troy and Sharpay were now lying on the grass looking up at the stars**

"**So have you enjoyed tonight?" Troy turned on his side to face Sharpay**

"**Yes, thanks for talking me out Troy" Sharpay gave him a small smile as she faced him as well**

**Troy faced the sky again as Sharpay moved and rested her head on Troy's shoulder and resting her arm over his chest and Troy wrapped his arm around her shoulders, they stayed like that, both just loving being in each others arms until Sharpay broke the silence ****by giggling a little.**

"**What's so funny?" Troy smiled down at her**

**Sharpay giggled "Well if you think about tonight, it's been abit like a date"**

**Troy chucked "yeah I guess it has…"**

**There was silence, a little bit of awkward silence **

"**So…did you like the film?" Sharpay looked up at Troy **

"**Yeah it was really funny, I mean come on! Its rush hour 3" Sharpay laughed along with Troy**

**Sharpay stopped laughing and sat up **

**Troy sat up as well "What's wrong?" **

**Sharpay sighed "Nothing just have something on my mind is all"**

**Troy turned her to face him "You know you can tell me anything, what's wrong?"**

**Sharpay looked into his ocean blue eyes and thought **_**"What's wrong? Well you're in love with Gabi and still you take me out and make it feel like a date and you play with my feelings when you should have guessed by now that I'm totally in love with you"**_

"**Really Troy its nothing just girl stuff that would bore you stupid" Sharpay gave him a very small smile and turned her head away only to have Troy pull back to face him again**

"**Sharpay nothing about you would bore me, nothing" **

**They both started to lean in when Troy's phone goes off telling him he has a new message, he quickly pulls it out and turns to Sharpay "Sorry I just have to quickly text back, its my dad" Sharpay nods as she sees him quickly write a message and sends it, once he was done he turns back to Sharpay **

"**Sorry about that"**

**Sharpay smiled "Its ok"**

**Sharpay looked down and then back up to see Troy hadn't taken his eyes off her**

**They both leaned in again, when Sharpay's phone went off! Telling her she has a message!**

"**You can answer it if you want" Sharpay shakes her head "Nah I'll get it later"**

"**It might be important, go on, answer it"**

**Sharpay pulls out her phone and reads her new text, only to go pale…**

'_Awww isn't this nice, full moon, clear sky filled with stars, no one around…but that's were you are wrong Sharpay coz I'm here and believe me when I say I will see you tonight!'_

**Sharpay looks back up at Troy "Can we go home please?!"**

"**Why what's wrong?" Troy stands up with Sharpay and puts a hand on her shoulder "Nothing it's just…I'm getting cold and I want to go home"**

**Troy frowned as he knew something was wrong but he didn't press the subject, he put an arm round her and walked her home in silence.**

**Once they got to Sharpay's front door Troy turned to her "well I've have had a great night" **

"**You not coming in?" Troy gave her a small smile "Sorry my mum and dad are coming home tomorrow and I have to clean up the place"**

**Sharpay nodded "Oh ok well I guess I will see you soon"**

**Troy grabs her hand and pulls it to his lips and kisses her hand**

**Sharpay smiled as Troy replied "Oh you can count on that"**

**(End of Flashback) **

Sharpay sat on her bed still thinking about her dream _"It felt so real"_

Sharpay then heard another loud noise _"Now what the hell was that?!"_

**So what are the noises that Sharpay can hear?**

**Could it be the person who keeps texting Sharpay?**

**I know i said that he would come to her house and yes he will, but coz of this change in the story it will be in the next chapter and thats a promise!**

**Don't know if u noticed but I took the flashback scene from chapter 5 and changed it!**

**Please review and tell me wot u all think!**

**I'm luvin how I ave had no bad reviews! They ave all been gd so thanks everyone its means alot that u like my stroy coz I didn't think it would be that gd but I guess I'm wrong lol**

**Also I'm starting school again next week and I'm goin into year 11 which is my last year in school then I'm off to collage so updatin might be abit hard coz of all the work I will get but I will try to update at least once a week!**


	10. Chapter 7 Were Is He!

**Chapter 7**

Sharpay got up from the bed and went over to her balcony doors and looked out into her garden, her very big garden, but saw nothing but darkness.

"_That's odd" _Sharpay went back and sat down on her bed but not fully satisfied, she had a strange feeling that something wasn't right, every few minutes she would look over at her balcony windows with an uneasy stare, thinking someone was suddenly going to be there.

Soon Sharpay couldn't take it anymore, she had to make sure that there was nothing there, she walked out of her room and went down the stairs to check the alarms.

Once she was at the alarms, the feeling she had grew

"_Alarm switched off? I could __have sworn I turned it on an hour ago, something's not right here" _Sharpay switch the alarm on, but that wasn't enough to get Sharpay to calm down, so she walked to the backdoor in her kitchen to find it wide open, she walked towards it slowly, she could feel her heart rate going up as she neared the door. Once she got to the door she looked out into the dark but saw nothing and just as she reached for the light….

The phone started to ring…

Sharpay backed away and quickly shut the door and grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello" Sharpay put the phone on her other ear

"Who is this?"

"The real question is, were am I?"

"What do you mean?" Sharpay walked in to her living room and started to pace slowly

"Were do you think I am?"

"I don't know, were are you?" Sharpay sat down on the edge of her sofa

"Come on take a guess, its no fun if you don't guess" Sharpay rolled her eyes

"Troy if this is you with some stupid impression then you can cut it right now"

"Do you like Troy?"

"What?!"

"Well you said his name again, last time I called you thought I was him and now you say his name again" Sharpay frowned

"What do you mean when you last called?"

"When I called you last night"

"Who are you?!" Sharpay's narrowed her eyes as she lowered her voice abit

"Like I said before, the real question isn't who I am? It's were I am?"

Sharpay sat a little more forward on the sofa, after she decided that this was some kind of prank call, she was going to play along

"Where are you then?"

"On your front porch!"

The deep voice went just that bit deeper and it didn't sound too pleasant but Sharpay, even tho she was a little scared, slipped into ice queen mode

Sharpay got up and went to the window and looked out on to the porch but saw no one

Sharpay then walked in a fast pace to the front door and grabbed the handle

"Oh yea, I call you bluff"

Sharpay swung the door open and looked out both ways on her porch and then walked right up to the edge and looked over but still saw no one

She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and put the phone back to her ear

"See I knew you weren't here" She smirked

The voice started to laugh "How do you know that I'm not watching you right now?"

Sharpay smirked again "Ok if you can see me then what am I doing?"

Sharpay raised her hand to the top of her head and spun her finger **(Like you're saying I'm crazy or someone else is, lol didn't know what else to put)**

"Come them what am I doing?" Sharpay rolled her eyes and kept doing it for a few more seconds "Well?!..."

The phone was silence but Sharpay knew he was there

Sharpay laughed "See; now if you don't mind I have better things to do then…." Sharpay never finished

"IF YOU HANG UP ON ME, YOU'RE GONNA DIE!!!"

Sharpay stopped dead, eyes wide, she wasn't expecting that

"Glad I have your attention"

Sharpay started to back away to the door slowly as she looked out into the dark

"Look, who ever you are! Leave me the fuck alone!!!"

Sharpay hung up the phone and ran back into the house and slammed the door shut

As she looked out the window she set the alarm

Sharpay slowly started to back away, a closet door behind her swung open and a man in black ran at her and she screamed.

Sharpay started to ran but the killer was too quick, he tackled her to the ground, Sharpay fought against him, but since she was smaller and no were near as strong, she couldn't get him off her.

The man then grabbed hold of her hair and pulled her head up only then to slam it back on to the floor

All Sharpay saw was a knife coming down towards her, as her world went black

**Finially got it up lol **

**I hope u all like it! **

**Plz Review!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 8 What Happened!

**Chapter 8**

_**Sharpay's POV**_

"_God my head hurts and what the hell is that noise?!" _I could hear someone calling my name so I slowly opened my eyes only to see ocean blue looking back down at me

"Tr...Troy?"

I was in his arms with him looking at me with a really worried look

"OMG I thought I'd lost you" He pulled me closer to him into a hug and it was then it all came back to me, I shot up and looked around franticly

"Where is he?! Where is he?!"

Troy put his hands on my shoulders, trying to calm me down, but there was no way I would calm down

"Where's who?"

I looked around the room but everything was the same, well except that parts of the room were turned upside down from the struggled that happened…but I need to know…where is he?

I started to stand but as I was halp way up I fell back down, but Troy caught me in his strong arms

"Steady, your still weak" Troy picked me bridle style and took me to the sofa and lied me down then he sat down on the floor

"What happened Sharpay? I rang you and coz you didn't answer I thought something was wrong so I came over and found you unconscious"

I closed my eyes and started to cry "Troy I'm in trouble"

I felt him pull me close into a tight hug and he rubbed my back as he whispered "Its ok Sharpay I'm here, its ok"

I pulled away and look into his eyes "No Troy its not, he won't leave me alone, I thought it was a prank but its not, it's really not!" I cried harder and rested me head against his chest

Troy just me cry, he didn't ask any questions or anything, just held me close and rocked me gently

Time passed, I don't how much but soon I stopped crying and I felt safe in Troy's arms and oddly relaxed but I knew I had to tell him, he had seen too much and I had said too much, I lifted my head

"Troy I have to tell you something…"

I told him everything, about the phone calls and texts, and the threats and all the wired things that had happened in the past two days. Once I'd finished he was silent

"Troy please say something"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Troy had a mixed face, sad, angry, and shocked and most of all…scared

"I thought it was a prank, some kind of sick joke to scare me, I'm sorry Troy, I'm so sorry" I started crying again

Troy pulled me back into a hug

"Shhh its ok, I just wish you had told me sooner"

Troy pulled me too my feet "Where are we going?"

"We are going to call the police then you're coming home with me"

"I don't know Troy, what if it makes things worse and he comes after me again?"

"Sharpay I promise you, I will never let anyone hurt you again, ok?"

I looked into his eyes and I knew he meant every word, "Ok"

Troy phoned the police and they were here in 5 minutes, they asked questions like, how long has it been going on? Can you describe him? Do you have any enemies? Stuff like that

Finally it was getting too much so Troy told the police that he was taking me to his house so I could rest

I'm glad I have Troy to look after me

But I'm still scared be on belief

I'm lying in Troy's bed, I can't sleep, I don't think I could, not until that psycho is caught

And even now I still feel as if I'm being watch.

**Sorry for the long wait but school is taking over my life and also other stuff so I don't know when the next update will be but I will try to get it up asap!!!**


	12. Chapter 9 Miley's Here!

**Sorry for the wait!**

**In this chapter is a specail guest star!!!**

**Want to know who it is? Well its...**

**Miley Cyrus!!!**

**Yep i ave _borrowed_ her for this chapter and probably for the rest of the story**

**if you want to know who shes playing then read on! **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**_Sharpay's POV_**

I have been at Troy's for 2 days now and nothing has happened

I hadn't seen or heard from the killer since the attack at my house

But I can't go home yet; I refuse to be left alone anymore because the police haven't caught the killer yet

I mean what would you do? Go back home and act as if nothing happened?!

The police phoned my dad but he's stuck in New York, due to bad weather conditions, all the planes have stopped for the next few days

The only person who they had got hold of was my younger sister

Yes I know what you're thinking; Sharpay and Ryan have a younger sister?!

Well we do, she is two years younger then us, but she doesn't live with us, she goes to a boarding school for singing in Tennessee, its one of the best in the country, she has always loved singing, ever since she was little, its always been nice to help her with it but when she was 10 she was sent their and she couldn't be more happier, she visits in the holidays, but ever since mum…died, she doesn't visit as much, I think she's scared to come back, coz then it makes it really real

And what's this younger sister's name,

Her name is Miley

Miley Evans

When the police talk to her, she said she was gonna get the next plane and she'll be here as soon as she could

That was yesterday, so she should be here soon

It feels strange, thinking that I'm gonna see her again, I haven't seen her in over a year, I wonder how she's changed and if she's any closer to her dream of being a singer

It was nice to look forward to something; it's nice to know I will have someone here for me whose family

Don't get me wrong, I love having Troy helping me out but with my dad stuck in New York and Ryan in London, I feel so alone, they are the only real family I have left now, I don't know anyone else in my family, hard to believe I know but it's true, as far as I know, there is no one else

Right now I'm sitting on Troy's bed; I have been sleeping with Troy since I got here, and no, **NOT **like that!

I'm just scared to be on my own, I keep thinking he's still watching me, waiting for the right moment to get me

Even now I'm on edge

Troy's down stairs, probably making me something to eat, as I haven't eaten much over the past 2 days, it breaks my heart to see Troy look so sad when I turn the food down, so much that this morning at breakfast I had a few mouthfuls, it seemed to make him feel better and myself, even though I did force it down

I could hear Troy coming up the stairs

I looked over to the door to see Troy walking through with a plate in his hand

"Hey, I made you a sandwich, cheese and ham, your favourite if I'm not mistaken"

I giggled "yeah it's my fave" I sighed "But I'm not hungry"

"Come on Sharpay please eat something, if you go on like this, you will make yourself ill"

"I'm sorry Troy but I'm just not hungry, I promise I'll eat something when Miley gets here"

Troy put my sandwich on the dresser and then came and lied down next to me on the bed

"I don't think that I have met your sister"

"No she goes to a boarding school and doesn't visit much"

"Do you have a picture?"

I got up and went over to my bag and pulled out my purse and went back over to Troy

Once I was comfy again, I opened the purse and pulled out 5 pictures

The picture were of...

Me and Ryan, my mum and Dad, my mum on her own, one of Miley and one picture of all of us together

I picked out the Picture of Miley and handed it to Troy

"Wow she's pretty, but doesn't look much like you"

I laugh and also looked at the picture, it was taken last year

When this picture was taken Miley had long brown hair which she had curled, blue eyes and of course a dazzling smile, and of course like me, she is always wearing glittery clothes

"Yeah I know, she has dad's brown hair and mum's blue eyes, Ryan has mum's hair and mum's eyes and me, well I have mum's hair and dad's eyes"

I smiled at the picture; I didn't realize how much I missed her

Troy handed me the picture back "She should be here soon"

"Yeah" I started looking at the other photos

I laughed at the one of me and Ryan, we were making funny faces

"Oh I see you finally took off all that make-up"

I playfully slapped Troy "Shut up"

I looked at the picture of my mum and dad, they looked so happy

The next picture was the family one; it was taken by a pro photographer

And the last picture was of my mum, it was taken before she died, this is the picture I don't go anywhere without

I could feel tears roll down my face as I looked at the picture

The next thing I felt was Troy's arms wrapped around me and the pictures falling out of my hands as I started to cry silently

Troy rocked me back and forth a few times, before we heard the doorbell ring

"I'll be right back" Troy kissed the top of my head as he got and made his way downstairs

I whipped the tears from my face and put the pictures away, once I was lying back on the bed, Troy opened the door

"Sharpay, someone's here to see you" Troy opened the door fully to revile Miley

I smiled "Miley, you're here"

Miley put her bags down and rushed over to me

As soon as I was standing up I pulled her into a tight hug

"Of course I'm here, Sharpay I've missed you so much" I hugged her even tighter

"I missed you too Miley"

We pulled apart; I looked over to see Troy standing by the door

"Miley this is Troy, he's my best…friend"

I looked at Miley and she gave me 'The look' and I knew what she was thinking

"I'll leave you too to catch up and I'll be downstairs, with my parents...fun!"

We both laughed as Troy closed the door

Miley sat down on the bed "Are you ok?"

I sat down next to her and rested against the pillows "I guess"

"Sharpay, this is me you're talking too"

I sighed "If you want the truth, I'm scared Miley, really scared"

"What happened, the police wouldn't tell me much"

"I have been getting these weird phone calls and texts, I didn't think much off them at the time, and I thought it was some stupid prank but then 2 days ago I was attack at the house, so now I'm staying here with Troy and his parents until they catch him"

Miley moved closer to me, "OMG Sharpay, where's dad?! Where's Ryan?! They should be here too to protect you"

"Ryan is in London on a school trip and dad is stuck in New York, I was just happy that they got hold of you"

"Well, what do you know about this psycho?!"

"Miley please, can we talk about something else, I'm on edge enough as it is and talking about it will make it worse, ok so please just change the subject"

I took a shaky breath

"I'm sorry; we'll talk about something else"

Miley looked at me with a smirk, "So what's the deal with you and Troy"

I looked at her and couldn't believe how she could change her mood in a second; she differently gets that from me

"What do you mean? Me and Troy are close friends"

"Sharpay, did you not see the look I gave you back there, the look I'm giving you now; your so into him"

I sat up straight "What?! I am not!"

"Please if this is the same Troy that you have liked since kindergarden then you love him"

"How did you know that? I have never told anyone that"

Miley rolled her eyes "Sweet nibblets, I'm your sister, I know these things…and I read in your diary a few years ago"

I gave her the ice queen glare "You read my diary?!"

"Sorry, I was young didn't know any better"

I finally cracked "Ok I'm in love with Troy, I have been ever since I first him, there are you happy?!"

Miley looked shocked "wow I didn't think you would crack that easily"

I sighed "Miley I don't know what to do, should I tell him how I feel and then get humiliated or don't do anything and then get humiliated when he has a girlfriend and I do something stupid!"

Miley smiled "Have you ever thought that maybe Troy likes you to?"

"No, I know he doesn't he loves my best friend Gabi"

"Has he said that?!"

I looked down "No, well not in so many words"

"Not the point he hasn't said her name so you don't know for sure if he likes her or not, Sharpay my advice to you would be to make a move, you don't know unless you try"

"No"

Miley fell back on to the bed "Sweet nibblets, your impossible Sharpay, you really are"

I laughed "That's why you love me"

I rested back against the pillows again as she sat back up

"Oh and Miley…you have been in Tennessee way too long, I mean…sweet nibblets?"

Miley gave me a playfully push "Don't you be going and disin my catch phase"

We both laughed

"It's good to have you back Miley"

Miley smiled "It's good to be back"

We smiled and pulled each other into a hug

* * *

**Again sorry for the long wait**

**This will proabaly be the last update for a few weeks, until bout xmas time**

**But i will try my best to get the next chapter up soon!**

**Keep Reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 10 Could It Be?

**Chapter 10**

Sharpay and Miley spent the rest of the night talking and catching up

When everyone was heading to bed, Miley went to the guest room and put her bags down and went back into Troy's room

"Night Sharpay"

"Goodnight Miley"

They shared a hug and then Miley went back to the guest room

Sharpay took off her jeans and her shirt and put on her large t-shirt, which she always wore to bed

As she was getting under the covers, Troy walked in

"Hey" Troy lied down next to Sharpay

"Hey"

"You ok?"

Sharpay looked at Troy "Yeah it's been great to see Miley again"

"Yeah well…when you were up here with Miley the police called…"

Sharpay sat up "What did they say?"

"They said that they still have no idea where the killer is or who he is"

Sharpay hugged her knees "Troy…What if he's waiting…"

"For what?"

"Waiting to get me on my own so I have no one to help me…Troy…do you think he's gonna kill me?" Sharpay started to cry silently

Troy wrapped his arms around her "No because im gonna protect you, I promise"

Troy leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Sharpay's lips and then pulled away before she could react

Troy gave her a small smile "Well it's late so we should get some sleep"

Troy got up out of bed and took off his top and jeans until he was left in his boxers and then got back under the covers "Goodnight Sharpay"

Troy then rolled over so his back was facing Sharpay

Sharpay looked down at Troy and touched her lips as a big smile came on her face the only thought that ran through her head at that moment was…

"_Troy kissed me!"_

Sharpay lied back down and she fell asleep with a big smile on her face

**Next M****orning…**

Sharpay started to stir as the sunlight hit her face so she turned away

Without opening her eyes she reached over to rest her arm on Troy but her arm fell down onto the bed, telling her Troy wasn't there

Sharpay opened her eyes, slightly worried coz Troy never left her on her own

As she looked round the room she smiled as she saw Troy looking in the mirror

"I thought I was the one who loves mirrors?" Troy turned round with a smile

"Well when you look as good as me it's an excuse"

Sharpay smirked "Oh really well I gotta tell ya your not that good looking"

Troy put one hand over his heart as if he was hurt "Wow Sharpay that's harsh, how will I ever recover from this?"

Sharpay got out of bed and quickly put some shorts on and then walked over to Troy "Would a kiss make you feel better?"

Troy looked down at her and gave her a small smile "Let's find out"

They started to lean…

There lips were just about to touch when the door opens

"Rise and shine yawl" Miley stopped in her tracks when she saw the scene in front of her

Troy and Sharpay sprang apart

Miley smiled "Am I interrupting something?"

Troy looked down at the floor while Sharpay blushed

"Well don't let me stop you too, please continue…with what ever it was that you were doing…which I have no idea what you were doing...coz I'm just a kid so I ave no clue so carry on...with what you were doing…pretend I never walked in..."

Miley shut the door and Troy and Sharpay looked at each other and then started to laugh

"Well let's go and get some breakfast" Troy started to walk to the door but Sharpay grabbed his arm

"What is it?"

"I haven't given you your kiss" Sharpay leant up and pressed her lips to Troy's

Troy stood there to shocked to move

Sharpay pulled back and blushed

"Come on if I know Miley she will eat all the pancakes if we don't hurry"

Sharpay ran out the door and left Troy standing there…

Sharpay walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Miley and Mrs Bolton handed her a plate of pancakes

"Thanks Mrs Bolton"

"Sharpay how many times do I have to tell you, please call me Lisa" **(I always think o her as a Lisa lol)** Sharpay smiled "Thank you Lisa"

Lisa smiled "Your welcome, now when is that son of mine going to appear?"

Mrs Bolton walked out the kitchen and up the stairs; Sharpay and Miley could hear her saying "Troy you breakfast is going to be cold if you don't move your butt and get down here!"

Miley turned to Sharpay "So did you kiss? Did you tell him how you feel? Are you a couple now?"

"Whoa Miley calm down"

Miley put her hands in the air "Ok I'm calm…Now tell me what happened!"

Sharpay sighed "Yes, no and no are the answers to your questions"

"So let me get this straight, you kissed him but your not a couple?!"

Sharpay took a bite of one of her pancakes and nodded

"How the hell does that work?"

Sharpay turned to Miley "Because I was making him feel better"

"Ok you lost me there"

"It's nothing ok it was just a game and that's all"

"Shar you have to tell him, what are you afraid of?"

Sharpay looked down at her halp eaten food "That it will ruin our friendship and he'll stop talking to me"

Miley put her hand on Sharpay's arm "That's silly Troy wouldn't stop talking to you over that"

"How do you know?" Sharpay looked up

"Because he's your best friend…and I have a feeling that he wants to be more"

Sharpay smiled "really?"

"Yes but you have to find out for yourself"

Sharpay nodded "Your right I should make a move"

Miley looked away "Ya think!?"

Sharpay smiled

They both finished they breakfast and then went up stairs and got dressed

Sharpay turned to Miley "Me and Troy have school so I don't know what you're going to do?"

"Don't worry I'm gonna go into town for abit, do some shopping, get some food, chill out"

"Ok cool, well I better find Troy"

"No need I'm here" Troy came up behind them

"Hey" They both said together

"You ready for school?"

"Yeah come on, were gonna be late if we don't hurry"

"Ok bye Miley"

"Sharpay are you sure you should be going into school, what with everything going on"

"That's why I'm going in, it will keep my mind of…everything and it will keep me busy and I'm safe there so don't worry"

Sharpay and Miley hugged and then Sharpay and Troy left and drove to East High

Troy pulled up outside the school doors

"Troy why are you stopping here, you can't park here"

"Because I'm not parking, I need to go into town but you need to go now coz your gonna be late otherwise"

"Well how late are you gonna be?! you can't just skip school"

"Sharpay I'm not I have a free, first lesson so all I'm missing is homeroom, I wont be long"

Sharpay grabbed her bag "But I'll be alone"

"I promise I'll be back as soon as I can, I wont be long"

"Ok" Sharpay opened the door and got out and waved as Troy drove off

Sharpay turned around at sighed and then walked through the school doors

Later that day Sharpay was sitting in English, not really paying attention, just sitting there

"_W__here is Troy?" _

Sharpay looked out the window but saw no sign of Troy's car, as she looked over by the gates **(Pretend East High has Gates) **she saw a man in black, from head to toe

She shut her eyes tight and then opened them and the man had gone

"_Calm down Sharp__ay, no one there, just your imagination"_

Sharpay then felt her cell vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out, she made sure her teacher wasn't watching, and then looked at the screen

It was a message from Miley, Sharpay smiled and pressed the button to read it but when she read it she stopped smiling

"_**I'm still watching you!"**_

Sharpay looked back over to the window and she screamed, he was standing in the middle of the car park watching her, he raised his hand to show a cell phone

Sharpay ran out of the room and ran down the hall, so fast that when she turned a corner she crashed into someone, they both fell to the floor

Sharpay couldn't stop screaming she started to hit the person holding her and saying "GET OFF ME! GET OFF! PLEASE NO GET OFF ME!!!!"

"SHARPAY, Shar it's me, its me Troy" Sharpay looked up and stopped hitting him and then through herself at Troy and wrapped her arms around him as she cried uncontrollable

All this commotion made everyone come out of the classrooms and gather round them

"Troy he's here, he's watching me" Troy got up and pulled Sharpay up with him, he pulled her through the crowd and they went to the office to phone the police

**30 mins later…**

Sharpay had told the police what happened and they had searched the school over but found no sign of the killer

Sharpay turned to Troy "He was there I swear he was"

Troy put an arm round her "I believe you"

Troy turned to he police officer "Can I take her home?"

The officer nodded "Yes but we will be in touch for more questions"

Troy nodded and then took Sharpay back to his house

Once they were in side Troy turned to Sharpay "I'm gonna go talk to my mum ok?"

"Yea that's fine" Sharpay watched Troy go into the kitchen, she turned to the stairs and saw Miley coming down

"Hey Shar…your home early?"

When she saw her face she ran over "OMG Shar what's wrong?"

Sharpay put her arms around Miley and hugged her tight which Miley returned "It happened again; the killer was at the school, watching me, he sent me a text…"

It was then that Sharpay remembered that the message was from Miley

Sharpay pulled away "Where is your cell?"

"In my bag, why?" Miley looked confused

Sharpay grabbed Miley's hand and pulled her up stairs and into the room Miley was staying in

"Show me your phone"

Miley picked up her bag and looked through it

"I can't find it; it's not in my bag"

"When was the last time you had it?"

"This morning, the last time I used it, I phoned my boyfriend Oliver"

Sharpay pulled her cell from her pocket and pressed a few button "Did you send this?"

Miley read the text "Sharpay I swear on mum's life that I didn't send this"

Sharpay took the phone back "Well then who did?"

"I don't know…ring my phone"

"What?!"

"Ring it and if it's in the house then it proves that it wasn't me"

Sharpay called Miley's cell and they heard Miley's ring tone playing but it wasn't coming from the guest room

They walked out of the door and followed the song all the way to Troy's room Sharpay turned and looked at Miley with a _"What the hell?"_ look

Sharpay opened the door the song got louder

Sharpay looked around the room and walked over to Troy's backpack and opened it up, the song got even louder

Sharpay put her hand in the bag and pulled out Miley's cell

Miley walked over and grabbed her phone, as Sharpay hung up

"Miley why does Troy have your phone?"

"I don't know, come on lets go back to my room"

They both went back to the guest room ad sat down on Miley's bed

"Shar what would Troy be doing with my phone?"

"I'm not sure but check your outbox to see if the text really came from your phone"

Miley check her outbox and frowned, she handed the phone to Sharpay

"So the message did come from this phone"

Miley moved closer to Sharpay "I swear it wasn't me I would never in a million years do that to you, you know that"

"I know but this just makes think…"

"Think what?"

"That Troy is never around when the killer is and he turns up straight after"

"WHAT!? Are you crazy it can't be Troy!"

"I'm not saying it is but…"

"But?"

"The killer was the last person I saw before I blacked out and the next person I see is Troy, when we were in the park the other night, he sent a text saying it was to his dad but then a second later I get a message from the killer, today Troy dropped me off and then drove off into town and then the killer turns up and when I was running down the hall I run into Troy and now we find your phone in his bag…I mean what are the odds of that happening?!"

"Sharpay you're talking crazy"

Sharpay didn't listen; she just sat there in thought until it hit her

"Oh god that night…the night I was attacked Troy walked me up to the door and I said "See ya later" and then he said "Oh you can count on that"

Miley grabbed Sharpay's shoulders and shook her "Sharpay STOP IT! It's not Troy, it can't be"

"Miley I don't want it to be but what if it is? What if Troy is the one doing this to me?..."

* * *

**I'm so so so so so so sorry about the long wait!!! So thats why i did this long chapter to make up for it!**

**And if any of u guys watch Hannah Montana, did u notice that i put a little bit of Moliver into this chapter? Well i did! Its when Miley said the last time i used my phone was when i phone my boyfriend Oliver, i support Moliver so i just had to mention it :p**

**I just want to say thanks to everyone who is reviewing this story and reading it coz it means alot to me to know that you all like it!**

**I ave a new youtube account made just for my fanfic site and all trailers and updates about my stroies and future stories will go on there from now on so if you ave a youtube, add me on my new one!!! The link is on my page**

**Thanks again and plz keep reviewing!!!!!!!!!**


	14. New Trailer and a Author's Note

**A Life Spared Trailer (Re-Made)**

**Sharpay had the perfect life…**

Shows: Sharpay smiling (flashes)

Shows: Sharpay hanging out with her friends (flashes)

**Or so it would appear…**

Shows: Sharpay with tears rolling down her face, holding a picture of her mum

**But what happens if things changed?...**

Shows: A man holding a picture of Sharpay "I'm coming for you"

**From bad…**

**To worse…**

Shows: Sharpay screaming as a knife comes down towards her

**Especially when you only have two people to turn too…**

Shows: Troy (fades)

Shows: Miley (fades)

**One of them your sister…**

Shows: Miley talking to Sharpay

Shows: Miley running

**And the other…**

**Your best friend…**

Shows: Troy making Sharpay laugh

Shows: Troy talking

**Who you're in love with…**

Shows: Miley with Sharpay "Sharpay, you have to make a move"

**But when you're on the run…**

Shows: Sharpay driving in her car

**And you're fighting for your life…**

Shows: Sharpay shouting

Shows: Sharpay shutting a door

**There is only one person you can trust…**

Shows: Sharpay looking shocked

**Yourself….**

**XDisneyXStarinessX Productions Presents…**

**Ashley Tisdale**

Shows: Sharpay backing away from a dark figure

Shows: Sharpay smiling at Troy

**Zac Efron**

Shows: Troy running

Shows: Troy kissing Sharpay

**And Miley Cyrus**

Shows: Miley hugging Sharpay

Shows: Miley smiling

**In…**

**A Life Spared**

Shows: Sharpay turning away from a door

**Up Now**

* * *

**OMG I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATIN!!!!!!!**

**I ave been so busy and i ave been sick for the past 2 weeks and i ave no time to update!!!**

**Plz tell me i avn't lost readers over this!! But its my fault if i ave **

**Dont worry guys i avn't forgotten this story its just i ave not had much time to write but i am writin little bits of the new chapter when i get the time, its nearly done so it should be up REALLY soon and i know u all want to find out wots goin on with the whole 'Is it Troy' line, well u will just ave to keep readin to find out wot i ave planned for ya lol**

**I know i already done a trailer for his story but over xmas i was bored and i wrote a new one coz now i ave Miley in the story and that was a last min thing lol i ave made a new trailer for it on youtube, its on my new channel and the link for it is on my profile so check it out if ya want!!!**

**And remember...**

**KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!!! **


	15. Chapter 11 Break Ups And Make Ups

**Chapter 11**

"Sharpay, it can't be Troy, it just can't!"

"Well everything is pointing to it, look at the facts! I don't want it to be Troy but I just can't help but think it!"

Miley stood up "Shar, why would he do this to you? He loves you"

"What if he loves me a little too much? You can't say that doesn't happen, coz it does! You see cases like this every day, whose to say that it can't be happening now?!"

Sharpay also stood up "I'm gonna go talk to him"

Sharpay headed for the door

"Whoa!…Hold up sis, you can't just walk up to him and say 'Troy I don't want to sound mean but are you my stalker?!' No Sharpay you have nothing to prove this apart from some stupid coincidences that are just that…Coincidences!"

Sharpay tried to get past Miley "You don't know that!"

Miley grabbed Sharpay by her shoulders "And neither do you!"

Sharpay stopped and looked down at the floor "Yeah I guess your right, I just want this to be over, I can't stand not knowing were he is or when he's gonna attack me again, I can't deal with this Miley I just…can't"

Miley wrapped her arms around Sharpay and softly stroked her hair "Yes you can Sharpay, you are the strongest girl I know, you have always dealt with everything that was thrown you, I mean look at me… I couldn't even come back when mum died…"

Miley started to cry "I was a cowered, I only came back for the funeral and then I went straight back to school, I didn't stay to help or to be with you and Ryan I just left…you are a real hero Shar"

Sharpay was now crying too "Miley at least your not an 'Ice Queen' that's what I get called at school, everyone thinks I'm a cold hearted bitch who only cares about drama and singing and…Myself! Before mum died I had friends, I was popular for being friendly and nice then one day I was the ice princess and I lost everything I cared about, not only mum but my friends, my life, the only person I could talk to was Ryan, he was all I had and that all happened because of mum dieing, you were right to go sometimes I wish I had"

Miley pulled away "Why have you never told me this before?"

Sharpay gave her a small smile "Because I didn't want you to turn you back on me as well"

Miley smiled "Shar that would never ever happen, you're my big sister and I have and always will look up to you"

Sharpay and Miley hugged again and then pulled apart

"So are you gonna say anything to Troy?"

Sharpay thought about it for a minute "No…but I am gonna watch him, and stay with him, if the killer turns up and Troy's with me then I'm wrong but until that happens, I'm gonna be…careful"

Miley nodded "Good, now come on I'm hungry do you want to get something to eat?"

"I really don't think I could eat right now and I don't want to leave the house"

Miley nodded again "Yeah but I meant from downstairs"

"Oh…I guess I could try and eat"

Miley smiled "That the spirit! Come on"

Sharpay and Miley both went downstairs and walked into the kitchen to find Troy eating a sandwich

"Hey Troy" Sharpay gave him a small smile which he returned

"_Even if things do point to him he is still so hot!"_

Sharpay smiled to herself as she sat down next to Troy and Miley next to her

"So what did you do in town?"

Troy turned her "Huh?"

"Town? You went there this morning"

Troy nodded "Oh yeah, nothing important"

Sharpay looked at Miley and then turned back to Troy "You sure you can tell us you know we won't tell anyone, will we Miley?"

"…No I mean who am I going to tell?"

Troy shock his head "It's nothing…really just drop it"

Sharpay turned to Miley and gave her a look saying "Could you give us a minute?"

Miley nodded and got up "I'm gonna call my boyfriend I'll see ya in abit" And then she walked out the room and went upstairs

Sharpay took a deep breath "Troy if I ask you something will you be completely honest with me?"

Troy nodded and gave his full attention to Sharpay "Of course Sharpay what is it?"

Sharpay closed her eyes and took another shaky breath "Troy did you take Miley's cell?"

Troy frowned "What? Her cell? No why?"

"Are you sure? you not lying to me?" Sharpay looked into his eyes, as if she was looking for sign of him lying or tricking her…but there was nothing

"Sharpay I swear…what would I want with her phone?!" Troy looked very confused

"Today before I saw the killer I got a text and it said it was from Miley but when I read it, it wasn't, it was…from him, and just a few minutes ago I found her cell in your bag…and I guess I thought…"

Troy interrupted her

"You thought I am the one doing this to you! You thought I was the killer! Well thanks Sharpay I have done nothing but protect you since this started I even let you and your sister stay here with me and my family so you'd be safe but I guess that's not enough to convince you! OMG Shar you thought it was me?!"

Troy was now standing and shouting loud enough to make everyone walk in

"What is going on in here?" Mrs Bolton looked at Troy "Well?"

Troy shock his head "Ask her" Sharpay shouted Troy's name as he stormed out of the room and upstairs but he ignored her

"Sharpay you didn't" Miley came up next to her

"Would someone please tell me what going on?!" Mr and Mrs Bolton were standing in the doorway totally confused

Sharpay got up and ran out of the room with Miley right behind her, as she went to the stairs Miley stopped her "No Sharpay, let me go, he's not gonna want to talk to you"

Miley ran up the stairs and went straight to Troy's door and knocked softly

"Sharpay please just…leave me alone" Troy muffled voice came from the other side of the door

"It's me"

Miley stood there for a few seconds until the door opened

Miley gave a small smile and walked in, she turned round to face Troy as he closed the door

"Troy…Sharpay didn't mean what she said…."

"Yes she did, she thought that I'm the one doing this to her, that I'm trying to kill her"

"Troy she's scared right now, can you blame her?!...Some asshole is stalking her and trying to kill her….she got confused and jumped to conclusions and you want to punish her for that?!"

Troy gave an amused/angry look "punish her? No I think it's the other way round…what she said to me…do you have any idea how much that hurt?! I'm in love with her and she thinks I'm a killer!?"

Miley looked up "Wait what did you just say?"

Troy looked at the ground "I said it hurts that she thinks that I'm the killer"

Miley smirked/smiled "No you said your in love with her…OMG I knew it!!! I knew it!!! You are in love with her and not that Gabriella person" Miley started to do the 'Happy Dance'

"Wait what made you think I was in love with Gabi?"

Miley stopped dancing and looked at Troy "…Girls intuition?"

Troy took a step towards her "Has Sharpay said something?"

Miley sighed "Ok fine…yes Sharpay has said something coz…coz she's in love with you too"

Troy's eyes went wide "What?!"

Miley gave a small smile "Shar loves you too"

But then she glared at him "But you didn't hear that from me! Got it?!"

Troy smiled "You really are Sharpay's sister…you secret will die with me"

"Good…So…what you gonna do?"

Troy sighed "Talk to her, say I'm sorry…but then again she should say sorry first…"

Miley slapped him really hard causing him to grab his arm in pain "Hey what the hell was that for?"

"Sweet nibblets and I thought I was the one with a donut for a best friend, you are the one who is going to say sorry and then you two are gonna kiss and make up"

Troy nodded, still rubbing his arm "Yeah your right"

Miley gave him the look "Ya think?!"

Troy smiled "Thanks Miley, Sharpay's lucky to have you"

Miley rolled her eyes but smiled "Oh come here you big softy"

Miley gave Troy a quick but warm sisterly hug then pulled away

"Now go talk to Sharpay, she's crying her eyes out downstairs"

Troy gave her one last smile and then ran out of the room and went downstairs

Miley walked out of his room and made her way to hers "God I'm not getting paid enough for this"

Miley felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she took it out and smiled, she pressed the call button and put it to her ear

"Hey Oliver…"

* * *

Troy was about to walk into the living room when he bumped into Sharpay

"Troy? Look I really need to…"

Troy held up his hand to silence her

"Sharpay please let me go first…Shar I am so sorry for how I acted, I shouldn't of said those things, I can see why you thought it was me but Shar you have to believe me when I say, its not me, I could never do that to you, I…I love you"

Sharpay couldn't believe what she just heard "You…what?"

"I'm in love with you Sharpay, I have been for a long time and I guess I just never had the courage to tell you but I wanted you to know that I'm on your side…always"

Sharpay couldn't stop a big grin forming on her face; she took a step towards him so there was no space left in between them "I love you too"

Sharpay leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss and this time Troy responded

* * *

**Finally got it up lol **

**Well i hope u all liked it and i promise i wont leave it so long next time!!!**

**Plz Review!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 12 Sharpay's Missing!

**Chapter 12**

Sharpay pulled away slowly with a small smile which Troy returned

"Wow" Sharpay had to bite her lip to keep herself from smiling like an idiot

"Yeah…you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that" Troy rubbed her cheek affectionately, Sharpay lent into his hand

"Well looks like all that waiting paid off" Sharpay looked down and then back up, the smile gone from her face "Troy I just wanted to say I am so beyond sorry, I should never of thought you where the killer… I guess I am so paranoid that I was jumping to all sorts of conclusions and I should of known that you would never do that to me" Sharpay looked back down at the floor

Troy put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face up so he look into her soft brown eyes "Sharpay I understand….I shouldn't have shouted at you, I was being a jerk and I am sorry too"

Sharpay gave him a small smile and Troy leaned back down for another kiss

* * *

Later that night Troy and Sharpay were cuddled up on Troy's bed while Miley sat on his computer chair 

Sharpay broke the comfortable silence "Troy, Miley….I think I feel ready to go back home"

Miley turned round on the chair "you're sure?"

Troy looked down at her "Yeah I mean…he's still out there"

Sharpay took a deep breath "I know but I have thought long and hard on this and I can't let him win, I'm going back home and I'm gonna show him that I'm not scared of him"

Miley got up and came and sat next to her "But Sharpay…you are scared of him"

"…I know but I want to be at home, not made to live somewhere else all because of some…psycho"

Miley and Troy looked at each other with the same look…worry

"Shar you can't you are safe here and if you go back home then who knows what will happen?!"

Sharpay started to go into ice queen mode "Miley you will be with me and we have the alarms"

Miley jumped up "Well those alarms didn't stop him from getting in last time did they?! No, he got in and almost killed you….no you should stay here until they find him"

Troy rubbed her arms to try and get her to calm down "Shar…Miley's right, your safe here and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you"

Sharpay folded her arms in a defensive manor and sighed "Well I want to go back anyway I need some more of my stuff"

Troy at Miley then back at Sharpay "Ok well then we can go there tomorrow morning and pick up what you need and then come back here"

Miley walked over to the door "Good, now that's sorted I'm going to bed, night you two love birds…have fun"

Miley gave them a playful wink which made Sharpay blush and Troy to look at a spot on the opposite wall

Miley rolled her eyes and walked out the room, shutting the door as she went

Sharpay giggled a little "God what am I going to do with her?"

"She's right you know"

Sharpay rolled her eyes "Yeah I guess"

Sharpay pulled herself out of Troy's arms and climbed under the covers, with her back facing Troy "Goodnight"

Troy looked a little hurt, he also got up and then got under the covers, he tired to put an arm over her but she shrugged it off

"…Night Shar" Troy rolled over so he too was facing away from her, he sighed and soon both of them were asleep…but it was any then peaceful

* * *

Troy started to stir in his sleep, he felt someone shaking him, he tried to ignore who ever it was but that person shouted his name… 

"TROY!"

Troy jumped up and looked around to see Miley looking down at him

"What?! What is it?"

"Shar's gone, she not in the house…I think she went back home…on her own"

Troy jumped out of bed and told Miley to meet him downstairs in 5 minutes

Once Troy put on some clean clothes, he grabbed his car keys and ran down the stairs to see Miley waiting for him

"Come on Troy, she might be in trouble…he's still out there _'gasp'_ What if he's waiting for her?! What if he's got her?!"

Troy put his hands on her shoulders "Miley calm down we'll find her and bring back"

They both ran outside to see Sharpay's car also missing, they got into Troy's car and headed for Sharpay's house

* * *

**OMG I am soooooooooooooooo sorry!!! And i'm sorry for this chapter being very short!!!!**

**I should of updated weeks ago but i guess i am having another one of those writing block things coz i'm not quite sure how to continue...**

**I know what i want to happen at the end but i'm stuck on how to get there (if you know what i mean)**

**Any Ideas???? If you do then plz let me knowand i can tell you if i can use it or not **

**But thats my only problem...i need to write a way of getting to the end, which like i said i know how i want it**

**Plz Review!!!**

**Just remember i am NOT stopping this story!!!**


	17. Chapter 13 Going Back Home

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

_(We have gone back in time to before Troy and Miley woke up)_

Sharpay opened her eyes and quickly shut off her phone alarm which had just gone off; she didn't want Troy waking up just yet

Sharpay turned over slightly to make sure Troy was still asleep…he was

Sharpay carefully got out of bed and picked out an outfit and walked over to the door, she bent down to the floor where her bag was sitting and picked it up and then opened the door and shut it slowly trying to be as quite as possible

Sharpay walked over to bathroom and walked in and quickly got changed and put on some makeup. Once she had done that she brushed her hair and her teeth and then put her T-shirt and shorts in the washing basket, Sharpay then made her way down stairs and out of the house, she got her car keys out of her bag and went over to her car and got in

"Made it"

Sharpay sighed, closed her eyes and leant her head back on her seat, she opened them again and started the car and drove away from the curb and headed for her house

* * *

Sharpay looked up at her house; she hadn't been here since the attack and was now starting to regret coming here

Sharpay reached over to the passenger seat and got out her house keys from her bag and then got out of the car and locked it

Sharpay looked around, feeling on edge, the wind had picked up even though it was still early in the morning, and even though it was late spring; it was cold, she shivered and quickly walked up to her front step

Sharpay opened the door and slowly walked it, she looked over at the closet, it was the spot were she was attacked

Sharpay looked behind her, and out into the front garden, she was now even more on edge _"This was a mistake…just get some fresh clothes and I'm so out of here" _She closed the door and started for the stairs but stopped and went back to the door to set the alarm, once it was set she felt abit better…but only abit

Sharpay quickly went upstairs and walked into her room, it was just as she left it, she walked over to her closet, pulled out a bag and then picked out some more clothes and stuffed them into the bag

Sharpay packed up a few more things and then looked around her room, making sure she had everything she needed so she didn't need to come back, she looked over at her side table and smiled at the picture sitting on it

Sharpay walked over and picked it up as she sat down on the bed, it was a picture of her and Troy, it had been taken a few weeks ago, Troy had his arms around her waist and Sharpay had hers around neck and they were both smiling at the camera

Sharpay smiled even more when she thought about the night before_ "Wow I'm going out with Troy Bolton! God I was such a bitch to him last night, what can I do to say I'm sorry?"_

As Sharpay sat and thought she looked over to her pillow and saw her diary _"Huh? That's funny…I swear I'd left it 'under' my pillow"_

Sharpay put the picture back down and reached over and picked it up, nothing about looked different, she flipped it to the last entry, and it was the same

Sharpay looked up at the window and then back down at the page, it was then she noticed that there was more writing on the other side, she slowly turned the page and gasped

It read…**"I'M STILL WATCHING YOU!"**

Sharpay dropped the diary as her phone vibrated in her pocket; she quickly took it out and flipped it open, hoping it was Troy…it wasn't

Sharpay felt a tear roll down her check as she read the new message…

"_**You should know better then to go out alone**__** Sharpay"**_

Sharpay froze when she heard her door open, more tears went down her face, she slowly turned around and then…she screamed

* * *

**Hey i hope u all enjoyed the new chapter!! I got it up alot quicker this time so i'm happy about that!**

**And i ave some good news!!**

**I think i know how to get to the end of the story, i sat down and thought about it and i think that my new idea will work so hopefully the new chapter will be up very soon!!**

**Plz Review!!**

**It makes me happy :D**


	18. Chapter 14 It Can't Be!

**Chapter 14**

Troy pushed through the front door of Sharpay house with Miley right behind him

"Sharpay?! Sharpay where are you?"

There was no answer

"She must be here, her cars outside…Let's spilt up you go upstairs and I look down here"

Troy nodded to Miley "Ok"

Troy quickly ran up the stairs while Miley watched him go

* * *

**Sharpay's POV**

"God…This is the second time I have woken up with a banging headache"

I put my hand to my head and sat up slightly, the memories came flooding back…

_I turned around and screamed as I saw the killer __standing in my bed room doorway _

_I backed away as he walked to me __**"Stay away from me!"**_

"_**Now Sharpay don't be like that"**_

_I looked around me, looking for a weapon, any kind of weapon_

_All __I saw was a lamp; the tears kept running down my face_

_The killer was now in front of me, I slowly reached behind me to find the lamp_

"_**Now Sharpay we can do this the easy way…or the hard way"**_

_I could feel the lamp, I grabbed it_

"_**I choose he hard way!"**_

_I smashed the lamp over his head, he fell to floor and I ran passed him and out the door and headed for the stairs_

_I reached the stairs but I felt him grabbed me from behind, I kicked my arms and legs back trying to get him off me_

"_**NO GET OFF ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!"**_

_I brought my arm forward and then pushed it back so my elbow hit him hard in the stomach_

_His arms let go off me and I started to run down the stairs, God why do there have to be so many?_

_I was halp way down when the killer grabbed my hair and pulled me back but I pulled away only to going crashing down the stairs, hitting my head on the way_

_I rolled onto the floor in pain; I could see him coming down the stairs_

_I start to get up but fell back down, I had broken or sprained my ankle, I started to cry more_

_I crawled to the front door but the pain in my head was getting too much, but I knew I had to keep going_

_I stood up slightly and opened the front door _

_I knew the killer had reached the bottom of the stairs, I looked back only to see him standing over me, he rolled me over and kicked me in the head, __before I blacked out, I whispered one thing…_

"_**Troy…"**_

I looked around; all I could see was darkness, the room was also cold and damp, I had a feeling I was in my basement

I put my hand on my ankle, it didn't feel broken, it just hurt like hell

I looked up when I heard a noise

I couldn't see him but I knew he was there, watching me

"Come out I know your there so there's no point in hiding"

Silence….

I looked away but then turned back when I heard him laugh

"Your right"

I saw him come forward

I didn't back away, I stood…or more precisely sat my ground

"What do you want with me?!"

He started to pace "What do I want? Hmmmm…I want REVENGE!!"

I jumped when he shouted

"For what?! What the hell did I do to you?!"

"Oh, it's not what you did…It's what you mother did"

I looked up at him slowly

My voice was abit shaky and it came out more of a whisper "You…you knew my mother?"

He laughed "Oh we go way back, speaking of your mother, it's been 2 years today, am I right?"

A tear rolled down my cheek, I had completely forgot about her anniversary

He moved closer to me and chuckled softly "She screamed when she died"

My head shot up "What?!"

"Begged for her life"

I felt my blood boil, after 2 years of searching and here he is

"You killed my mother"

He chucked again "Yes"

"Why?!"

He started to pace again "Because she had it coming"

I started to get up; I got up onto my knees and somehow managed to get up on my feet, putting all my weight onto my good foot

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"Your mother was a cheap filthy whore who deserved everything that happened to her! We grew up together as kids and during high school, I had always been in love with her but she never felt the same, but I never gave up on her…never, when she married your father, I was even more determined, but she got a restraining order against me so I had to move, I went to Tennessee, years passed but I could never get her out of my head, when I returned to Albuquerque, I discovered she was not only still with your father but had had 3 kids! I went back to her and gave her one more chance to be with me, where she belonged but again she said no and I couldn't let that go, I knew that if I couldn't have her, then no one could have her, so I made sure that no one could, ever again!"

I had tears coming down my face "You raped her and murdered her! You sick bastard!"

He ran at me and then slapped me down to the floor

"Just at arrogant a your mother"

I looked up at him "At least I'm not a sad pathetic man who can't get any one to love him"

I cried out as he kicked me hard in the ribs, he picked me up by my hair and pulled me to a chair at sat me down

"We'll see how arrogant you are after I'm done with you"

I looked around the room, thinking only one thing…

"_Troy, where are you?"_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Troy walked up to Sharpay's room, when he got to her bedroom door he pushed it open, and was shocked to see what was in front of him….

The whole room had been turned upside down.

Troy knew Sharpay had been in here, he saw her cell phone on the floor

He walked further into the room, he saw a book on the floor, he picked it up and he felt a rush of anger and fear grip him

Troy had picked up her diary; and he didn't like what he read "**I'M STILL WATCHING YOU!"**

Troy dropped her diary, but as he was about to turn around, he felt a sharp blow to the head and he fell to the floor, unconscious

* * *

**Sharpay's POV**

The killer had his back to me, he was going through a bag or something, I couldn't stop this question coming out

"How did you do it?"

He turned back to face me "Do what?"

"Everything, making it seem like you were everywhere, when of course you couldn't have been, it's impossible for one man to do that"

He laughed "Sharpay did you really think I was alone in this?"

I frowned "What do you mean?"

He got closer to me, so close that I could feel his breathe on my face

"It's not only me you had to worry about"

He walked back and gestured his arm to the shadows, I saw a figure walk out

My breathe got caught in my throat, more tears fell down my face, I couldn't believe it

The figure smiled "Hey sis, how's it going?"

It was Miley!?

* * *

**So what do u think of that?! lol **

**I'm so sorry for the long wait!**

**I can tell you all now that there are only 3 chapters left!!**

**I will get the next chapter up soon, if you want to get a taste of whats gonna happen i made a preview on my youtube channel, i put the link on my profile!**

**Plz review!!**


	19. Chapter 15 Pt 1 Finding Out The Truth

**Chapter 15 ****(Part1)**

**Sharpay's POV**

"Miley?!"

She gave me a smile "Bet ya didn't see that coming huh?"

I looked at her, I couldn't, wouldn't believe it was my sister; my baby sister standing in front of me

"Wha…What are you doing?!"

Miley stepped closer to me, "What am I doing?! I would have thought it would be obvious?!"

I shook my head slightly "Why?"

The smile fell from her face "Because you're the reason mums dead!"

"What?!" This was insane "How can you blame me?!"

Miley put both her hands on the arms of the chair and brought her head closer to mine, I looked into her eyes; but I didn't like what I saw, it was terrifying.

"It's always been about you hasn't it?! Perfect little Sharpay, no one ever gave a toss about me or Ryan! Oh no! It was always about you!"

With each word she spoke I could hear the venom in her voice.

"Tha...That's not true"

"Isn't it?! When we were younger all you even went on about was yourself! And how you wanted the best for your perfect little carer! Mum gave up everything just so you could have the best teachers, the best coaches, the best everything! And because of that mum didn't have time for anything else, didn't have time to spend with the rest of us! You took her away from us Sharpay, you drove her to the point were she didn't want to get up in the morning because she knew you would be there demanding more! Mum committed suicide because of you, you killed her!"

I sat there utterly shocked at what she had just said, how could she say that, I done no such thing. Yes I had the best when I was younger buts that's only because mum wanted to me to have it! She even told me that her self!

"You're wrong!"

Miley stepped away "Can't even admit to it, you make me sick!"

"**I have nothing to apologise for!" **Tears started to run down my face, this was too much!

The man stepped forward and put a hand on Miley's shoulder "Miley why don't you go and check on our…other guest?"

I could feel my face screw up in confusion _"Other guest?" _Then it hit me…

"Troy! What have you done with him?!"

"Oh we took care of him"

* * *

**Normal POV**

_Miley walked slowly into Sharpay's room, she saw Troy bend down and pick her Sharpay's __dairy, Miley quietly picked up one of Sharpay's statures and walked slowly over to Troy, she raised the stature slightly and as Troy was about to look round she hit him with it._

_Troy fell to the floor unconscious_

_At first Miley was scared that she had killed him but when she felt his pulse she let out the breathe that she had been holding_

_Miley wasn't really sure why she had felt scared for Troy but she quickly shook it off and ran back down stairs and headed for the basement._

* * *

Troy stirred slightly, his memory completely fussy. Then it all came back to him, someone had knocked him out. Troy snapped his eyes open and slowly sat up to find he was still in Sharpay's room.

Troy looked down next to him and saw that he had been hit with one of Sharpay's dancing figurines; it was broken in two. He put his hand up to the back of his head and felt something warm and sticky, when he brought his hand back down, he saw it was blood.

"_Sharpay!" _Troy shakily stood to his feet, pushing the pain to the back of his mind; he still had to find Sharpay.

But first he knew that he had to call 911. Troy walked over to Sharpay's home phone only to find that it was dead. Then he remembered her cell on the floor, he picked it up and flipped it open and started to dial…

But then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, Troy quickly closed the phone and ran over to the door to look out, the coast was clear, Troy ran down the hallway and ran into one of the many guestrooms...

Waiting for the footsteps to fade away.

* * *

**Sharpay's POV**

Miley had left the room a few minutes ago and the killer hadn't moved he just stood there, as if planning on what to do with me.

After a few more seconds had gone by, he still hadn't moved and I couldn't stop myself from asking…

"What did you do to her?!"

He chucked lightly "Why what ever do you mean?"

"Stop playing games with me! You know exactly what I mean, Miley would have to young to even remember what happened when we were little and for the last few years she hasn't even lived here! And what she said wasn't true!"

Again he laughed; it made me want to be sick.

"I only told her what needed to be said"

"And what the hell does that mean?!"

He finally moved; he took a step closer to me "All I did was tell a few white lies and she, being to young and naïve, believed me"

I had never been so angry before "How do you even know her?!"

He chucked again "You really want to know?"

"Yes"

"I was her singing teacher when she first moved to Tennessee, it didn't take long for her to trust me and soon she believed anything I said, and when your mum 'sadly' died, it only took a few chats with me to make her want your blood"

I couldn't believe it "You turned my own sister against me because…you got into her head, you're sick!"

I got up and went to hit him and somehow I managed to do it, but it didn't seem to phase him for long because the next thing I felt was a hard blow to my cheek and then the hard floor crashing into me, or rather...the other way round.

As Sharpay looked back up she saw Miley run into the room

"He's gone! Troy's gone!"

* * *

**_*Is hiding behind chair; hoping no one throws anything at me*_ OMG I'm soooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner!!! I just can't believe that i haven't updated since June! It's just gone by so quick!**

**The reasons why updating has been slow is becuase i started college in September and OMG its so much better then school lol but its very tiring and i dont have much time left to write anymore but i am trying my best and thats what counts right?!**

**I was going to write this chapter as one big chapter but i have kept you all waiting long enough and i wasn't sure when i was going to be able to write again, so i thought i would post them in parts :)**

**I hope to get the next part of the chapter (part 2) up as soon as i can!**

**I know its been along time but i would love to hear what u think (if anyone is still reading this story) so...**

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 15 Part 2 Don't Leave Me!

Chapter 15 (Part2)

Sharpays POV

Troy! Hes alive, i couldnt help but smile, if they couldnt find him then he must be alive!

Oh god Troy, do the right thing and get out of here. I don't want him to get hurt because of me.

I looked at Miley and she looked scared, good she should be. Troy would surely call the police, and they will come and help me and put this sick freak behind bars.

The killer turned to Miley "Well, go find him!"

Miley took a step back and looked scared "But what if he has called he police?"

"JUST FIND HIM!"

Miley jumped and ran from the room, i felt anger well up inside me.

I slowly stood to my feet "Scared now, aren't we?"

"Shut up!" He went over to the table and started looking through his bag

"I bet the police are on there way here right now"

"I said SHUT UP!" He hit me again but i was still standing, i looked back at him and whatever he had been searching for in that bag, he had found, and he had put something in the back of his trousers.

I looked over at the door, all i would have to do is slip passed him and i could get out

He turn round to face me again "Once i have taken care of Troy, i will take sweet pleasure in making you suffer and what better way to do it then to have you own sister do it"

I shook my head "Miley would never do that! You may have gotten inside her head but she is no killer, she would never hurt me like that, all of this! What's happened this past week...Has all been down to you! You turned her against me, you poisoned her into thinking i killed my mum!"

"We shall see"

He turned back round and thats when i made a run for it, i knew i wouldnt get far but it was worth a try. I got to the door but he was quick to catch me. He through back into the room and i dropped to the ground hard.

* * *

Meanwhile with Troy, he had come out of the guessroom and had already made his way downstairs in search of Sharpay. Troy slowly started to make his way to the door that lead to the basment, when a voice stopped him.

"Troy!"

Troy turned round and saw Miley standing there, he let out a breath

"Miley, you scared me! Have you found Sharpay?"

Miley slowly nodded "Y...yea...shes downstairs. The killer is down there to"

"Ok, stay behind me ok?"

Miley nodded and followed Troy as he lead them to the door, he opened it slowly and they could both hear Sharpays voice _"Miley would never do that! You may have gotten inside her head but she is no killer, she would never hurt me like that, all of this! What's happened this past week...Has all been down to you! You turned her against me, you poisoned her into thinking i killed my mum!" "We shall see"_

"What?!" Troy whispered as he looked at Miley, who looked confused.

"What did she mean by that?!" Miley stayed quite "Miley what did she mean?!"

Miley looked at him, and the look on her face told him all he needed to know.

"You've been helping him haven't you?! After all Sharpay has done for you, Sharpay loves you! She couldnt wait to see her baby sister, she told me how much she had missed you and all the things she was looking forward to doing with you! And this is how you repay her?! By helping a 'killer!' stalk and scare her?! That man in there is only using you to get to get to her! He'd kill you to I'd bet! But to your own sister?! How could you, you little..."

Troy stopped whispering/talking when he heard a loud thud. He quickly ran down the stairs leaving Miley behind and stopped by the second door entrance, he peaked his head round the corner to see Sharpay lying on the floor and the killer standing over her.

"Theres no point in trying to escape, i will always find you, where ever you go, where ever you try and hide i will be watching you! Your familys gone, your friends are gone, your sister's against you, take all that away and who's left?"

"Me!"

Troy ran from his spot and tackled the man down to the ground, they both struggled to keep each other down but the killer, being bigger and stronger, soon started to over power him. Thats when Sharpay quickly got up and jumped on the killers back

"Leave him alone!"

The killer grabbed Sharpay by her hair and pulled her off his shoulders while Sharpay let out a loud cry of pain as she rolled onto the floor. As Troy was getting up, the killer pulled out the object that he had hidden before, it was a gun.

Troy and Sharpay both froze and looked at each other with worried and scared looks

"Right, now if there aren't anymore interruptions, lets get down to it shall we?" He laughed "I was hoping to have your sister here to watch, maybe even lend a hand but no matter, no matter. I will still enjoy this either way! Oh and you were right by the way, i did get inside your sisters head, and it was sooo easy! Its better to mold someone after they are broken, coz then you can shape them to be exactly what you want them to be and i must say i owe your sister alot, shes half the reason we are here now!" He laughed again and it sent shivers down their spines.

"Burn in hell!" Sharpay rose to her feet slowly

He ignored her comment and aimed the gun at her

"Now say goodby..."

"STOP!"

Everyone turned to look at the door to see Miley standing there with tears falling down her face.

"You..you manipulated me! You took advantaged of me when i was at my lowest! You turned me against my own sister?! How could you?!"

"It wasnt hard sweetie" The killer chuckled

"Shar was right, you really are a sick and twisted freak!"

All four of them suddenly hear sirens pulling up outside, Sharpay smiled, they were saved.

The killer growled in frustration "Enough of this! Its time to end it!"

He turned back to Sharpay and pulled the trigger.

**"SHARPAY!!!!"**

Sharpay's breath caught in her throat, her eyes squeezed shut and she waited for the pain to overtake her.

But it never did.

She opened her eyes, there was no pain, she looked down to the floor and felt her heart break.

"TROY!"

Troy had taken the bullet for her.

Sharpay fell to her knees and gently pulled Troys head on to her lap. She couldnt stop crying. She looked at the wound in his chest, blood was soaking through his clothes and it wouldnt stop.

Just then the police bursted through the door and pointed their guns at the killer who dropped his in defeat.

While Sharpay gently shook Troy

"Troy can you hear me?! Please wake up Troy, dont leave me!"

Troy moaned in pain and slowly looked up at her and gave her a small weak smile "H..hey"

Sharpay returned the smile "God Troy, we did yo do that?! Your so stupid"

"I couldnt let anything happen to you, id rather die then see you in any pain"

Sharpay cried more and bent down and kissed him softly on the lips "You just hold on ok, the police are here now and they are gonna help you so hold on!"

Troy smiled "Incase i dont get a chance later i want you to know that I really love you Shar, with all my heart"

"I love you to Troy but you gonna make it through this, i know you will"

Then two paramedics came over and pulled Sharpay away and prepared Troy to be moved

Sharpay watched as the killer was been takan away, as Troy was being lifted, as Miley stood there crying and suddenly all the pain she'd been through, both physical and mental, hit her hard.

She felt a wave of sickness overcome her, her body was shaking and her head hurt. Sharpay felt her knees buckle from under her and her whole world went dark.

* * *

**OK i finally got it up :)**

**I still havent got microsoft word but what i did was, i opened up this chapter on here and finished it! So from now on untill i get word i will just write my stories on here (which means my spelling and grammer might be off, so sorry about that)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i will work hard to get the next one up asap :D**

**Btw there are only 2 chapters of this story left!!!**

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!**


	21. Chapter 16 At The Hospital

**Chapter 16 **_(Sharpays POV)_

_Beep, beep, beep...._

All I could hear was a beeping sound, it was faint but still loud enough to become annoying. It didn't show any signs of stopping, it was becoming louder and clearer. The sound was bringing me out of my dream like state and things were becoming hard again, noises were becoming sharper.

I was waking up.

I slowly opened my eyes and was blinded by white, I shut my again and re-opened them. My vision cleared and I saw white walls all around me, machines making beeping sounds.

I was lying in a hospital bed.

It was then the pain started to settle in, my head was still throbbing, not as bad, but it still hurt. I could feel my face busied from all the hits I'd taken and my ankle felt swollen.

I turned my head to the side, no one was there, not even Tr...

_OMG Troy!!_

I swung my legs over the sides of the bed and stood up, I swayed abit but stayed standing. I then noticed I had a few tubes stuck onto my wrists, I pulled them out. It stung but I ignored it, I had to find Troy, I had to know if he was...

He had to be.

I walked to the door and opened it, I saw a long corridor of people sitting, pacing, working. I paid them no mind, I went straight towards the desk, to were a women in her early twenties was sitting.

"Excuse me...Can you tell me where Troy Bolton's room is please?!"

I waited as she typed away on her keyboard, until she finally looked back up

"I'm sorry but Mr Bolton is in surgery at the moment, he wont be out for another hour at least."

"Surgery?! Is he ok?!" My head started to feel light again

"I'm sorry but you will have to wait for a doctor to come out and see you"

"But I..."

"I'm sorry miss but that's the best I can suggest"

I turned away in defeat, I looked around me, there was no one I knew, no one. I felt so alone.

_God Troy please don't leave me, I need you, please..._

I walked over to some chairs and sat down and put my head in my hands. I couldn't go back to my room, I had to be here, waiting for a doctor.

I heard the doors opening and people rushing in, it wasn't until I heard their voices that I knew who they were, I looked up at saw Troy's parents running up to the front desk and asking for him.

Lisa looked over and saw me. They both rushed over to me instead.

"Oh Sharpay! Are you ok?"

I nodded slowly "Troy's in surgery..."

Lisa pulled me into a hug "I know sweetie, the doctors told us over the phone, they told us he had been shot"

I pulled away "He..he took the bullet for me...it was meant for me. I should be the one lying on that table right now"

Jack shook his head "Now don't say that, neither one of you two should be in there right now!"

Lisa nodded "He's right hun, and he's in very good hands and we have to be strong for him because I know he's gonna make it through this."

They both took a seat next to me, Lisa sat with one arm around me and the other holding onto Jack's, who was sitting next to her.

I put my head back into my hands.

I don't know how much time had gone by, seconds, minutes, hours?

But I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, my head snapped up, only to see a police officer, she was around 35, short brown hair. Looked nice enough.

"Are you Miss Sharpay Evans?" I nodded. "Well I have your sister here, Miley Evans."

"Is she being charged?"

"We have nothing to charged Miss Evans with, unless you want to press charges?"

I thought for a moment, "No...no I don't"

"Very well, she's abit shaken up but no injures. We do however suggest that she sees a councillor"

"Yea...Erm I will...get on that. Is she here?"

The women nodded "Yes, she is right outside those doors, ill bring her in"

At this point, Troy's parents were abit confused, they obviously hadn't been filled in on all the details. But knowing that this would be a private matter, they both decided to go and find some coffee. Leaving me sitting there alone.

I don't know what I was feeling at this point, I mean, my own sister had tried to kill me and yet I didn't want to press charges?! I guess she is still my sister and that sick freak did take advantage of her from a young age. But still...Do I still love her?

I turned my head when I saw her slowly walk over with that officer, she looked...scared.

The women said something about leaving us two alone and how she would be back in the morning, or was it later? I really wasn't listening. I watched Miley, she hadn't even looked up at me. She sat down in the seat next to me and I looked away. Not a word was spoken between us for a long time until I heard her say...

"H..hows Troy?"

I turned to look at her, her face was pale, eyes red and puffy from crying. My face probably looked no different. Her eyes slowly met mine.

"He's in surgery"

Miley looked down "And how are you?"

My face grew hard. "I've been stalked by a psychopath, been beaten to the point where I've blacked out, found out my sister had betrayed me and was helping a sick freak try and kill me, my best friend/boyfriend is lying on a surgery table with a bullet in his chest and could easily die at any moment...Yea I'm feeling just peachy!"

I saw tears fall down Miley's face

"I'm sorry Sharpay"

I let out a laugh

"Your sorry?! Why did you even do this to me?! Eh?!"

Miley turned and looked at me, "I don't know!! I was so unbelievably stupid! I deserve to die for what I've done. I know it was unforgivable and I know you will probably never talk to me again but please Shar...please believe me when I say that I'm sorry"

She then broke down into hysterical crying, she her face into her hands as her body shook violently.

And I don't know why but my heart went out to her, she is still my sister after all. But I thought of Troy lying in the operating theatre and the anger built up in me again.

I looked down, and then back up.

"If Troy dies...Then your dead to me!"

Miley looked up, I knew she was sorry, I could see it on her face and in her eyes, I knew her that much. But Troy meant everything to me. I don't how I'd go on without him...

Just as Miley was gonna say something, a doctor walked over to us.

"Are you relatives of Mr Troy Bolton?"

"Yes! We are!" We all looked over to see Troy's parents.

Lisa and Jack had walked in with 4 cups of coffee and now quickly made their way over.

"We're his parents, is he ok?!"

The doctor looked down at his clip bored and said "We were able to remove the bullet, lucky enough it hadn't gone in to deep and it hadn't done any major damage. We would like Troy to stay here for a few nights to rest but other then that, we believe he is going to make a full recovery"

We all let out a big sigh of relief, Jack and Lisa both hugged each other and Miley had a big smile on her face.

I took in a breath, he was ok, I smiled. He was going to live! I looked up

"Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded "He is drifting in and out of sleep, so only one person at a time I'm afraid"

My smile faded, I wouldn't be able to see him until tomorrow.

Lisa must have seen the look on my face because she said "Sharpay, why don't you go in first?"

"Are you sure?" They both nodded "We can see him later, I'm sure your the one person he would want to see right now"

I stood up and hugged them both, they were truly my second parents. "Thank you"

The doctor lead me to Troy's room, were he left me to go in alone. I slowly opened the door and closed it again. I looked over at Troy and saw him asleep, the blankets were pulled up to his waist and I could see the bandages on his chest.

I walked over to his side and sat down, and took his hand in mine and brought it to my lips.

I watched him for a few seconds, he still looked handsome, even now.

As I stroked his hair, he started to stir. He opened his eyes slowly, and when he saw me, he smiled.

"Hey sleepy head"

"Hey"

"Trust you to still be lying around at 2 in the afternoon"

Troy laughed slightly "You know me"

Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Oh Troy, I thought I'd lost you! I thought you were gonna leave me"

Tears rolled down my face and Troy bought his hand up to wipe them away

"You could never get rid of me, I'd never leave you. I love you"

I smiled and leant down to kiss him softly on his lips, they were still soft.

"I love you too"

We kissed once more, I pulled away and yawned

"S..sorry"

Troy smiled "Its ok, you look tired, come up here and get some rest."

"Troy I couldn't, I might hurt you, I will just go back to my room"

Troy grabbed my hand

"Please Sharpay, stay. I want you with me, I want to know your safe."

I let out a sigh "Ok, but if I hurt you, please tell me"

Troy nodded and slowly moved over to make more room, I slipped under the covers and into his arms, I gently rested my head on his shoulder, and put my arm lightly round his waist as he wrapped his arms, as best he could, around me.

We both smiled and it was in that moment, that I didn't want it to end, I felt safe for the first time in a week, I knew the killer, who ever he was, wasn't gonna get me again and I knew that I still loved my sister, even after what she did. And I was in Troy's arms, and he was safe and alive. For the first time in a week, I felt relaxed.

And it wasn't long before we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Wow this took me about 2-3 hours to write and its 5 pages long! Didnt think i would do that much haha and i wrote it without stopping =D**

**I dont know much about hospitals and the way police stuff goes haha i could look it up but i cant be bothered :P So if i'm wrong about anything in this chapter then im sorry about that.**

**And i couldnt let Miley go to prison, i know shes been a bitch but i do want a nice happy ending haha**

**In the next chapter Sharpay will come face to 'face' with the killer and her and Miley make more progress with eachother.**

**After that there will be one final short chapter to finish everything off :( I'm quite sad its nearly over but still, its not over just yet, theres plently more time for reviews ;)**

**The next chapter will be out soon!**


	22. Chapter 17 The Final Chapter & Epilogue

**PLEASE READ HERE FIRST!!!!**

_Ok I was gonna do this chapter & then an epilogue but because I don't have time to update as much in the next few months, I decided to combine the 2 together & finally finish this story!_

_Their will be an Authors note at the bottom, coz im guessing you all wanna get straight to the story now lol_

_Well here it is...._

* * *

**Chapter 17 (Sharpays POV)**

It had been 2 days since Troy's operation and he is recovering nicely. Both of us are being released today, which we are so happy about, these last 2 days have been great, I've not been scared at all! I've been very relaxed. The only thing I want to do before that sicko is put away is to see his face. It may sound strange but its something I've got to do. And I am doing later today.

I've not seen much of Miley, we haven't spoken properly since the other day. I want to talk to her, to see what's gonna happen now.

My dad finally got home from New York, he's been fussing over me ever since he got back...But I wouldn't have it any other way.

I just wish that Ryan was here. He doesn't come home from London for another week! He knows about what's gone on and all he wants to do is come home but the school wont let him.

"Is your bag packed honey?" I looked at my dad

"Yep! Let's get outta here"

He put an arm round me and picked up my bag and we made our way out. When we got to the front doors, we waited. We said we would meet Troy and his family here for a quick goodbye.

"Shar!" I turned my head to my left and saw Troy walking as fast as he could, considering he was still in abit of pain, to get to me. When he did, he pulled me into his arms, I let my head rest on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. A small smile appeared on my face.

"How are you?"

He smiled "Better now I'm with you"

Troy's parents and my dad waited for us to pull apart, when we did, we started to walk out of the hospital. As we got to the cars, Troy turned to me.

"When are you seeing 'him'?"

I sighed "Later today, once ive seen him I can move on but I want to look at him in the eye. He killed my mother and I want to see his face before he gets sent down!"

"I understand, do you want me to come with you?"

I smiled "That's sweet, but no, this is something that I've got to do on my own"

"Ok, but if you need anything or wanna talk. Ill come right over"

"Troy Bolton, you will not! You need to rest, and if I hear anything about you leaving your bed then you will have me to deal with, have I made myself clear?" I had a playful smirk on my face.

"Crystal, but promise me if you need me you will ring" I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss "I promise. Now go home and get some rest"

We kissed once more before we both went to our own cars. Once me and dad were driving home, he turned to me " So you and Troy eh? I knew it was only a matter of time"

I giggled "Shut up dad"

* * *

We pulled up into the drive way and I knew what was gonna come next, a big talk with Miley.

I went inside and headed straight for my room, dad was behind me with my bag. We got to my room and it was tidy? Last time I saw it, it had been trashed.

I looked over onto my night stand and saw a vase full of beautiful flowers and 2 get well soon cards. I looked at dad.

"You did all this for me?" He smiled " Not me, Miley" My smiled dropped slightly. "Miley? Where is she?"

"She'll be in her room"

I gave dad a smile and walked out into the hall to Miley's room. I knocked on the door softly and I heard a faint reply saying to come in. I opened the door and Miley was sitting on her bed when she saw me, she gave me a small smile

"Hey"

I nodded "Hey..."

We stayed in silence for a few moments until I spoke up. "We need to talk"

She nodded and moved over on the bed to make room for me, I went and sat down.

"Miley, ill never forgive you for what you did, I never would have thought you would be capable of such things. Troy nearly died! And so did I...at your hand. I don't think you would have killed me, maybe you were just trying to prove a point? I don't know. What I do know is that you need help, you need to see someone, you blame me for mum's death when it was no ones fault but that sicko's! Miley all I want is for my little sister to be here, the one who I can tell everything to, the one who fights with me over stupid small things and the one who I can trust! I'm not gonna be able to trust you for a long time, im not saying forever but you and me need to build up our relationship again and for that to happen you need to help yourself."

I let out a breath and waited for Miley to respond

"Your right about everything. I do need help! I've not been right for a long time Shar and I wanted to talk to you but I didn't want you to think any less of me, or dad or Ryan. So I buried my head in the sand and let that man turn me against you, im truly sorry for everything I done to you and I don't deserve your forgiveness but I love you Shar, I know you wont believe me but I honestly do! And I never would have harmed you and im sorry that I ever blamed you for mums death, your my sister and I just....lost my way"

Miley had tears running down her face and so did I. I turned towards her and pulled her into my arms, at first she was tense and so was I but soon we both relaxed into each others arms and cried.

"I wanna help you Miley, I want you to be better! And I promise I will stay by your side from now on."

"Same here! I'll move back down here and get help...Singing can wait...Please Shar...tell me everything's gonna be ok"

I pulled away and put her face in my hands and wiped her tears away. "Everything's gonna be ok, I promise"

We both gave each other a small smile and hugged again and in that moment, I knew it was true. Everything was gonna be ok.

* * *

I'd had a few hours rest at home and now here I am, sitting at the police station waiting to see my mother's killer for the first time, I could feel my stomach going into knots, I knew he couldn't hurt me here but still after all I'd been through in the last week, could you blame me?

An officer came into the room and sat down in front of me.

"We are gonna take you to him in a few minutes but first would you like to know his details?"

I nodded, my throat had gone dry.

"Very well, he's name is John Mitchell, he's 38 years old and comes from Tennessee but was born and raised right here in Albuquerque. He did indeed murder your mother 2 years ago and was posing as a singing teacher in the Tennessee School of Music. We dug abit deeper into his history and found he has committed assault, rape and murder before. Any questions so far?"

I looked up "Can I see him now?"

He nodded and asked me to follow him. I did.

I had a name now, I knew his name and from what the officer was saying, it sounds like he's gonna be put away for a **long** time. Good, he should be put away forever!

I followed the man until we came to a door, 'John' was on the other side of this door. The guard pulled the flap to the side and I looked in. And I saw his face for the first time, he was quite a good looking man for his age, he had brown hair and those cold dark, almost black eyes. From the outside he looked normal but when you looked into his eyes, you knew that he wasn't what he appeared.

He was sat looking straight at the door, he caught my eyes and he smiled, flashing me his white teeth. I through him the dirtiest look I had ever given and muttered only 6 words....

"I hope you rot in hell!!!"

And with that I walked away, I didn't want to talk to him, I only wanted to see him and now I had done that, my job was done, so to speak.

It was over.

* * *

**Epilogue **

_1 week later...._

"Shar, im so sorry that I left you!"

"Ryan, I cant breath!" I joked. I stood there in Ryan's tight embrace but I still held on with all my strength, I didn't want to let go.

He pulled away "I'm so sorry"

"Ryan for the last time, it wasn't your fault!"

Ryan turned to Troy "Thank you for protecting my sister!"

Troy smiled "Always!"

Ryan and everyone else had gotten home that morning Miley was seeing her councillor for the first time today so dad had gone with her. Right now I was in my living room with Ryan, Troy, Gabi, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Zeke and Jason.

They had all given me and Troy the biggest hugs, they all felt bad for leaving us.

"Trust us to be gone when everything kicked off! We always miss the exciting stuff!"

We all turned and looked at Chad, who looked up "What?"

Taylor hit him on the head, hard "Chad! Shar and Troy were nearly killed, that's not exciting!"

Chad held his head "Well you know what I mean! And can you not hit me, it messes up my hair"

He had a small pout on his lips. We all laughed

"You mean that dead animal on your head?"

"Shut up Ryan!" Chad then smirked "Why don't you let Sharpay and Troy know your news?"

I looked at Ryan "What news?"

He smiled and Gabi got up and stood next to him. "Well, while we were in London..."

I noticed they linked hands, a big smile broke onto mine and Troy's faces.

"We kinda got together" Ryan and Gabriella both looked at each other with small smiles.

I screamed "OMG THIS IS THE BEST NEWS EVER!!! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS"

I pulled them both into a hug and after that Troy said " Congrats guys, we all knew it was only a matter of time"

"You can talk, what about you and my sister? Eh?"

Everyone started giggling and I leaned into Troy "It just took us awhile for us to see what was right in front of us"

We both leaned in and kissed

"Ok, I don't wanna see my sister making out thank you very much"

I laughed and looked at everyone and smiled, this moment right now was perfect, I was here with my boyfriend, my brother and all my bestest friends and nothing could ruin this feeling.

Chad suddenly spoke up "I'm hungry!" Taylor again hit him. "Ouch!!!"

Lol well almost nothing :p

**The End**

* * *

_Well there you go! This is officially the END of this story :')_

_Have you enjoyed this story? Any tips for the future? Anything that would have made it better for you? Let me know, it will help me lol but please dont be rude if its a 'not so good comment' haha_

_Wow I've writing this story for 2 years now and I just wanna say the BIGGEST Thank you to everyone who has read & reviewed this story!!! Its meant so much to me so thank you._

_I never would have thought people would want to read this but you guys have made this the best time & i really loved writing that epilogue haha!! :p_

_I'm sorry I always took so long with updates but I hope they were always worth waiting for :D_

_I'm actually really sad atm lol I can't believe its all over! But hey I've got plenty of stories I'm gonna write, so if you have enjoyed this story, look out for my future works :)_

_Now I am gonna work on my story 'Miley's Guilty Pleasure' so if your a fan of Hannah Montana then please read it!!!_

_Anyways that it from me for now. Again thank you everyone, this story was for all of you :)_

_xxxxx_


End file.
